Wanted
by HeyThereSummerBoy
Summary: Kurt meets Adam at NYADA whilst he's looking at sign-up sheets for different clubs. They become friends, get close, but Kurt has insecurities that Adam thinks are unnecessary. Blaine has really done a number on Kurt's self esteem, unknowingly of course, and all Adam really wants is to just wants to make Kurt feel wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stands staring at the sign-up sheet for the Adam's Apples. This is ridiculous. All through high school he refused to be pushed around and no matter how hard people tried, he never budged. He always did what he wanted to do and now all of a sudden, university is trying to change him. He squints and studies the sign-up sheet again.

He wishes Rachel had given him the go ahead. He feels like he needs her blessing for something like this. Though he had also thought that when he started up at NYADA, that they'd be inseparable. Things don't go as you plan them, and though Kurt doesn't mind, he needs to make friends at NYADA.

He will not be known as Rachel Berry's roommate or Rachel Berry's friend or whatever else people can come up with. She's always with Brody in any case, so Kurt doesn't even think he'd get away with being known as Rachel's best friend. Kurt isn't bitter at all. He adores Brody and he gives good advice, but he's _always_ with Rachel.

"You're thinking of signing up aren't you?" a voice (_sweet baby Jesus, that accent!) _snaps him away from his thoughts, but it was still a shock to hear it so he jumps a little bit. This guy is gorgeous. He's tall, blonde, he's smiling that happiest person in the world with no worries whatsoever smile, he's English, and he probably has a girlfriend. Lovely.

"Oh uh," Kurt clears his throat, "maybe. I uh, you are?"

"Adam." Kurt concludes that yes, beautiful Adonis looking boy with the English accent looks like an Adam. "A senior and founder and fearless leader of the Adam's apples. The group you are very seriously considering joining"

Well isn't he persistent. Kurt holds out a hand to shake Adam's. "Kurt-"

"Kurt Hummel. Your winter showcase performance was…breathtaking." Is this guy kidding? Kurt isn't in the mood for jokes like this. He's trying to figure out what he could have done in the past to get these types of repercussions. The amount Kurt is exerting into not ogling Adam are not very good, and the breathy excuse as to why he knew Kurt's name, god, Kurt is a goner.

"And now you're here wondering where you fit in and how can college be so much like high school and you want to join my group, but you're worried it's a step backwards, and no, I am not a mind reader, I'm just a student like you. We need you, we want you."

Kurt has to very quickly rewind Adam's sentence in his head because no one should be able to talk that fast and say that much in one go. Kurt's impressed. Maybe Adam's a swimmer. Swimmers can hold their breath for long periods of time therefore they don't need much oxygen. Wow, Kurt is more tired than he thought he was.

"Well, I'm very impressed you said that all in one breathe, but I don't think I'll be joining." Kurt wants to hit himself over the head. He keeps the grimace off his face. Kurt walks around the pillar with all the sign-up sheets for the different clubs, but as he noted before, Adam is persistent and he follows him.

"I'm not willing to go down without a fight. Come here us sing." Kurt stops. Adam sounds so humble, sincere and vulnerable at the same time. It's extremely endearing. "No strings attached and no secret time share condo ponzi scheme." Adam chuckles and Kurt is probably melting right then and there. He's not quite over the accent yet. "Just our voices and your ears."

If Kurt said no to that, he might as well be shooting puppies and using their fur to make himself slippers.

Kurt and Adam make their way to the auditorium whilst making idle small chat.

"Who's been your favourite teacher whilst you've been at NYADA?"

Adam says, without a second thought. "Cassandra July."

Kurt chokes on air and stares wide-eyed at Adam. "Are you kidding?"

Adam chuckles. "No. She's a real sweetheart. I had dance with her in my first two years here."

He dances. Hmm, Kurt likes this. Kurt is also chiding himself because Adam probably thinks Cassandra's hot.

"Well then, to each their own. She cares the shit out of me." Kurt shudders. "Any teachers I should look out for?"

"Cassandra." Adam shrugs non-commitedly.

"You realize you're contradicting yourself, right?" Kurt deadpans.

Adam sticks his tongue out at Kurt and the latter gets distracted momentarily. Suddenly Kurt feels a tug on his wrist and he turns to look at Adam who's pointing his head to a door on their left.

"Come on."

Kurt chuckles internally. This boy does not know what he's doing to Kurt, but whatever. Kurt's not going to stop it. He's enjoying a little English dynamite in his life.

"I present to you," Adam walks down the stairs a little faster. "The Adam's apples."

Kurt doesn't know what to expect. Really, he doesn't, but he can tell you that when they started singing Baby Got Back, it wasn't expected.

Kurt stands frozen, shaking his head in shock and amusement. This is actually all pretty cute and Adam's shaking his ass like no one's business.

Kurt loves that this reminds him of the New Directions. What with the inappropriate song (i.e. Push It) and the different kinds of people. He hates to classify but since it's been done, it's engrained into his brain. There are the hipsters, Goths, nerds, and then there's Adam who Kurt is sure that if God was real, would have taken extra time with him because no one can be that freaking adorable and sexy at a simultaneous time.

Kurt spends the whole performance engrossed completely and chuckling. He likes this and he thinks he'll join. Kurt almost can't believe he didn't give himself an opportunity to snuff out the Adam's Apples before he rejected invitation to join. As silly as the song is, there's a light, fun atmosphere he adores. Not like the tension (sexual tension) that was forever radiating between the members of the club and the angst. Just fun and games and Kurt is definitely keen.

When the performance is done, Kurt stands with his mouth open, jaw dropped and all because Adam's voice when he sings is the sexiest thing he's ever heard in his life as well as the fact that, well, booty. Adam's booty, though. Kurt feels like he's objecting Adam and he kind of feels bad, but can you blame him? He hasn't gotten any in over a month. Back to the subject: Adam's Apples. Everyone looks so happy. Kurt would like to look that happy too. Kurt hopes Blaine is that happy too.

"So," Adam walks jogs to where Kurt is seated. "What did you think?"

"It'll be once I've gotten all settled into the school, but you know what, Adam? I think I'll join the group."

Kurt would have paid a million bucks to see that smile on Adam's face had he known it existed but seeing as the odds are in his favour (He needs to stop reading the Hunger Games as a distraction when Rachel and Brody are having sex) he gets to see it for free.

"I'd hug you, but I'm a bit sweaty right now." Adam shrugs and Kurt chuckles. "You won't regret it."

"I know," Kurt smiles. "So when's my audition?"

"Oh, you don't have to audition. Half of us already know you sound like a slice of heaven."

Kurt waits for the apology because 'I don't mean it like that' but it never comes. Adam just stands smiling bashfully at him.

"Well, my voice is really high and I really don't sound like a slice of heaven, but thank you in any case," Kurt blushes. "But I want to audition. It's been a while since I sang for something and I'd really like to."

Adam looks at Kurt in deep thought and frowns slightly. "You're right. You don't sound like a slice of heaven. You sound like the whole damn thing." Adam smiles at Kurt. "Would Friday be okay for your audition? Because then when you do join, it'll be all done and dusted."

"Next Friday's okay." Kurt smiles. "I gotta get to class now, but I'll see you around okay?"

"Awesome. I really hope you'll join, Kurt, but even if you don't, it'll be such a pleasure hearing your voice once more. I'm sure you'll choose something great."

Kurt chuckles. "I will. And I hope so too. I most definitely don't want to disappoint."

Kurt walks towards the door but as he opens it, Adam calls his name.

"Yeah?"

"You really do sound like heaven."

Kurt looks at Adam who has a grin the size of Jupiter on his face.

"Thank you." Kurt smiles. "I'll see you around."

"Sooner than you think, I'm sure." Adam chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm merely posting so often because my muses love me. I can not promise I'm going to post 500 times a month. Sigh. Enjoy. Find me on tumblr. Let's be friends. takemetoyoursecretparadise

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Rachel looks down at her phone. "Okay, so Brody said he's going to meet me at the library down town. Do you wanna come?"

"Oh no," Kurt answers without a beat. "I don't want to be a haggy third wheel on your guys' date."

"Aw Kurt, you won't be." Rachel pouts. "You know what? I can't wait till you find the new man of your dreams and then me, you, him and Brody can all go on double dates together. It'll be so much fun and I really feel like it's going to happen soon."

Kurt 'mhmms' and let's Rachel hook her arms through his. Adam pops into his head and he almost feels like an asshole for not telling Rachel before, but better late than never he figures.

"Actually," Rachel's attention is piqued. "There is someone that I have my eye on."

Rachel gasps and grips onto Kurt's arm more securely. "Oh my god, is it Carter Everleigh?"

Kurt laughs. Next joke please. "Oh god no, I wish. He goes to school with us, but I don't know. Lately things have been happening and I'm just kinda trying to figure out if he likes me." Because Adam Crawford (could he be any more stereotypically British?) is probably the most unnervingly honest and sweet person Kurt's ever met. He also gives the signals left, right and center. Kurt's trying to figure out if Adam's just naturally flirty or whatever the hell he's doing.

* * *

"Cat On a Hot Tin Roof," Kurt looks up to see Adam walking in his direction.

"Hi, um yeah, it's for the Tennessee Williams play writing club," Kurt smiles as Adam takes a right turn.

Adam turns to face Kurt. "You'd make a fantastic Brick," he winks. Kurt decides right then and there that he never wants to see Adam wink again because he might jump him in public. "You kind of look like a young Paul Newman."

Kurt's eyes go wide and blushes as he watches Adam walk away, but of course walking away without winking would be a blessing slash curse to Kurt, so Adam winks. Kurt's fine. He just got compared to a man who's the best known for his blue eyes in the history of forever. He's a-okay.

* * *

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror. He never understood the dynamic of looking at a mirror but now he understands why, no matter how depressing it is. It's to see your faults and to try correct them, but in a way that you know firsthand what you're correcting as opposed to someone else telling you what needs to be mended.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt would be lying if he said that seeing Adam didn't just make his day. So he's not going to lie. Though he'd prefer if Adam wasn't here whilst he was trying to be self-deprecating, but it's the thought that counts. "Nice plie."

"Oh uh, hi again," Kurt lets out a breathy chuckle and shakes his head in disbelief. "And no, my ex-boyfriend was more of the dancer in our relationship."

Kurt frowns internally. It's still hard for him to comprehend how (bar the cheating) perfect Blaine is. He sings better (his voice actually sounds like that of a boy) and he dances better. He looks better and he's just generally a bubbly person. Kurt does not understand.

"Let's try this again," Adam sighs. "Hey Kurt, nice plie."

Kurt's gushing. He looks at Adam through the mirror then turns around to face him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Adam can actually have a nice tall glass of will you please stop smirking at me because Kurt really cannot handle it. It's already unfair that he sounds so sexy, but does he really need to look so painstakingly attractive? Kurt just doesn't understand.

* * *

"You are not that oblivious, Kurt." Rachel snorts. "He is totally crushing on you!"

"I don't know hey. He's 22, sexy, sophisticated, and I just want to see how things are going to play out."

"Well," Rachel drawls the word out in a way that makes Kurt laugh. "You could always ask him out."

"Um, I don't know."

Kurt refuses. No way. The last time he thought a guy liked him, it backfired in his face. Not the whole cheating debacle, but more of the fact that it took Blaine so long to figure out if he did actually have anything other than platonic feelings for Kurt. That was unnerving and took forever. Rejection isn't pretty.

"Kurt," Rachel stills him by putting a hand on his arm. "The worst he could say is no. if you don't ask, you might regret it. Besides, he sounds like he really likes you."

Kurt searches Rachel's face for any traces of doubt. "How can you be sure?"

Rachel smirks at him. "'Hey Kurt, nice plie.' That's gentleman code for 'I want your sex.'"

Kurt chuckles. "Did I mention that he's English?"

"Did I mention that I just came?"

Kurt snorts and taps Rachel on the nose. "When did you become so crude, Miss Berry?"

"New York Kurt," she chuckles and begins to walk across the street. "It's a place of opening yourself up to new things. Like crassness and being in-love."

"It's love already?"

"Things move faster in New York than they do in Ohio, Kurt."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Says the girl who was going to get married right out of high school."

"Get laid, Kurt."

Had he been in Ohio, Kurt probably would have cringed and blushed, but he's definitely changed for the better, funnier and cruder. "Yes please."

Rachel sticks her tongue out at Kurt and makes a heart shape with her fingers before blowing him a kiss. Kurt blows her a kiss back and rolls his eyes before turning to walk back to the apartment. At least he's gotten a semi-stamp of approval from Rachel.

He supposes Rachel has a point though. He could just ask Adam out on a date if he feels like it, but he doesn't want to be rejected again. Finn, Sam, and Blaine had been there, though Sam wasn't really directly. Kurt just doesn't want to get rejected by Adam, or worse, not get rejected, get attached, and then get dumped. Adam is the type of guy that you fall for hard. He's the type to get your juices flowing (not a sexual innuendo, Kurt reminds himself) and make you smile for hours on end because he's just such a dork. He might even have more charisma than Blaine. No, he does have more charisma than Blaine and that scares Kurt shitless.

Kurt sighs and makes his way to the iPod docking station. He doesn't feel like listening to Broadway today, so he supposes that some Florence + the Machine will do.

Kurt changes into sweatpants and a hoodie Sam gave him when he went to Ohio to watch the school play. Sam and Blaine may be best friends now, but Kurt and Sam do have a type of brotherly bond that he and Finn never had. Sam is also an amazing cuddler so Kurt isn't complaining at all. He cleans the house spotless and moves to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

**To Rachel :)**(17:42): _Are you going to be home tonight? I want to start cooking dinner but I don't know whether to cook for you and your less better looking half._

**To My Best Friend** (17:44): _You have obviously never seen Brody naked. You'd take those words back in a heartbeat considering the fact that I have boobies. It's just going to be me and you tonight. If you'd like, I can get take out and some ice-cream. You can set up some movies for us? xxxxxxxx_

**To Rachel :)** (17:45): _Ladies night in. Got it. Bring us sustenance. I'll find those sweats of mine you like so much and get the wine(s) out. Then we can talk about your naked boyfriend whilst we belt out the lyrics to I'll Cover You, and just for one evening, you will be my fill-in boyfriend. Besides, if I was a heterosexual guy, I'd tap that._

**To My Best Friend **(17:45): _It's considered socially unacceptable to laugh out loud on the train, Kurt. You're a sweetheart. I'll see you later. I love you hot stuff! xxxxxxx_

**To Rachel :) **(17:46): _Love you right back, hotter stuff. x_

At some point when the iPod skips to his Kimbra album, Kurt decides that he's going to sing Cameo lover for his audition, it's a cute, playful song. When he was auditioning for the Warblers, it was all about the perfect song and so on so forth, but now he just wants to have fun. Besides, it doesn't hurt that Kurt really knows how to make Kimbra's high notes his bitches. He wonders briefly what Adam will think of his audition but chides himself for his thoughts because _too needy, too quickly._

Kurt doesn't have to cook dinner anymore, so he finds his sweats and a large shirt for Rachel to wear when she gets home. When they have nights in, they like to be in their comfort element which also loosely translates to the simple fact that Rachel takes all of Kurt's clothing. Kurt swears to god, if he ever sees her wearing his jeans again, he will cut her hair off in her sleep. Though he will admit that it was pretty cute when she said that she wanted them to be her boy(best)friend jeans.

Kurt admits to himself with very little shame that if he and Adam were to start dating, he would probably take the latter's jeans and wear them. Everyone knows Kurt loves his skin tight jeans, so he'd like to get a rise out of people and the mere fact that they belong to Adam. Thoughts like these are the types that get Kurt singing Settle Down like a sassy boyfriend claiming his territory even though no dates have occurred between him and Adam. Strangely, Kurt has no shame.

* * *

Please review! When I get emails telling me that people have reviewed, I go into a mild happy dance mode and I try and get all of this out to you faster. xo


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what's going on with me. I'm actually writing consistently. _I know._ Please don't get used to so many updates, I'm just very inspired right now and I don't want to jinx it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When the day of Kurt's audition comes, he's strangely nervous. He wakes up to find Rachel the squid wrapped all around him, snoring lightly. Kurt is under the impression that Rachel doesn't like sleeping alone because whenever Brody's not here, she ends up in bed with him.

He doesn't mind at all. She's warm and very little. She also needs to wake-up because glancing at his clock (Kurt hates waking up before his alarm, fuck) he figures that she has an hour and a half to get ready, eat breakfast and get to campus because she has a 9:30 class. Kurt's classes only start at 11 on Tuesdays, that for which he is very grateful for.

Kurt turns around attempting not to jostle Rachel. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Rachel mutters a chain series of unrecognizable words and something about ponies. _Okay._"You have to wake up, Rach. You've got class in an hour or so."

Rachel groans and untangles herself from Kurt, sitting upright on his bed. Out of nowhere, she snorts and sticks her tongue out, crooning Katy Perry to Kurt. _"I'm wide awake."_

Kurt's eyes close on their own accord and he laughs silently with his shoulders shaking. "I think you just made my morning."

"Yeah well, I'm a miracle worker." She places a chaste kiss on the edge of Kurt's mouth and jumps out of bed, sans pants.

Kurt groans. "Rachel, what did I tell you about wearing pants when you sleep in my bed?"

Rachel shrugs. "It was hot yesterday! I swear to god, I will not menstruate or masturbate in your bed."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yes, yes, I know. Now, would you like breakfast? Today's your big audition day."

The amount of convincing it took convincing Rachel that joining the Adam's Apples was a good idea was surprisingly not that much. She had looked at him in deep thought and then had a heart attack because she linked Adam to the group.

The conversation had made Kurt cringe what with, "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to join the glee club because of the cute, English lead singer?"

Kurt had quickly corrected her on the fact that he didn't want to join 'because of the cute English lead singer' but it did help that there was a cute lead. As adorable as Finn was when Kurt was a sophomore, he as his brother now. When he looks back on the times of his crush on his Finn, he likes to laugh because he fought his best friend for his straight step-brother and neither of them won. Well, Kurt won a brother but that's the extent of that victory.

* * *

"Hey Kurt," Kurt turns around and it met with an eyeful of Adam. Adam really does not know anything about personal space, does he?

"Hey Adam, how are you?

"I'm doing great! I'm so excited for your audition today. I'd like to hear what you have in your repertoire."

Kurt blushes and looks down at his shoes. "You give me way more credit than I should get."

Adam places a finger under Kurt's jaw (Hold the fuck up, what?) "Praise where praise is due, Mr Hummel. Take it as it comes."

Kurt coughs when Adam lowers his hand and beams at him, trying and begging for a higher power to make him stop blushing at this very moment because he can actually feel his blush _everywhere._ "I'm sorry I couldn't make the audition last Friday. I didn't really give you a reason for that, did I." Kurt smiles guiltily when Adam shakes his head (with his stupidly attractive smile still plastered on his face). "Well, two of my friends from high school came to New York for a bit and Friday was their last day so we all went out to Cream on 71st street."

"No worries. I hope you had a great evening with them. I love Cream nightclub, but if memory serves me correctly, that's an over 21 club."

"Yes well," Kurt blushes. "I have extremely attractive friends so we got in without the use of ID's."

Adam laughs. "Of course you did. I can imagine what with you being so devastatingly attractive, your friends would be too."

"Eh," Kurt decides that he's not even going to try prove Adam wrong because the latter can go on _forever._ "Whatever you say, Adam," Kurt just laughs it off.

Adam looks deep in concentration with a fraction of a frown appearing on his face. "Now, I haven't really seen you much this week. How are classes going?"

"Everything's going good. And you were right about Cassandra," Kurt laughs. "She's as endearing as she is scary."

"Called it," Adam winks."What time are your classes today?"

"I have one at 11:00, 13:00 and 15:30 so I will be at the auditorium at as soon as I can after my last class."

"No worries," Adam places a hand on Kurt's upper arm. "My class starts in 5 and it's on the other side of campus, so I have to go. But I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Awesome." Kurt smiles at Adam in a way that he regrets because it's a 'you're my everything' type of smile. "Have an amazing day."

"Same to you," Adam smiles and turns to walks away. "Oh by the way," Adam is forever walking backwards, one day he's going to fall and Kurt is going to laugh.

Kurt lifts an eyebrow at the boy. "Yes?"

"You look fantastic."

Kurt smiles at Adam, doing nothing to hide the blush he's pretty sure everyone can see.

* * *

Kurt sees Adam a total of six times before his audition. He's always talking to people, which makes Kurt think; Adam's hot and popular. What the hell does he want with Kurt? Kurt doesn't really feel like he's something special so he just does not understand Adam. He's a mind boggle. He causes a clusterfuck in Kurt's brain and Kurt can't figure out if there's something very wrong with him because he likes it.

"Kurt!" Kurt turns around and sees Rachel and Brody walking towards him with large, guilty smiles on their faces.

"What did you do?"

Brody feigns shock. "Why do you assume we've done something?"

"It's the smiles." Kurt waves his hand in no particular direction.

"You're an extremely paranoid person, you realize this, right?"

"Brody, I know where you live. I've got an audition right now that you're keeping me away from. I will cut off your testicles if I miss it."

"Woah," Rachel chuckles. "You're a shoe-in for the club, Kurt. You'll be fine. And we look so guilty because we're coming to watch you sing, but we didn't really ask and we didn't know how you'd feel about it."

"What Rachel said." Brody confirms.

Kurt smiles at his friends and pulls them into a hug. "You guys are very sweet."

Brody laughs. "No we're not. We want to meet Adam."

"I knew there was a catch." Kurt laughs as he pulls back from hugging his friend, his left hand getting held by Rachel and his right, by Brody. " He raises an eyebrow at the two who just shrug and look at him as if to say 'You're stuck with us.'

Rachel smiles. "Lead the way, Kurt."

"So, Rach tells me your boyfriend's English."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt cringes as they make the last turn around the corner from the auditorium. "But yes, he's English."

"Do you think that when he moans, he moans with an accent?"

Kurt groans and Rachel bursts into laughter as they walk. "Oh my god."

"It's a legitimate question, Kurt."

"No, it's not." He turns to face Rachel whose shoulders are still shaking with laughter. "And you, keep quiet."

"Oh, on the contrary Kurt, Brody's question was legit. We do have to observe the extent of his accent so that we can figure out if he moans with an accent."

"You guys are such assclowns, you know that, right?"

"You love us," Rachel kisses Kurt's cheek before walking into the auditorium. Kurt follows behind her and Brody follows behind Kurt.

"I didn't even know that there was an auditorium here." Brody observes.

Rachel snorts. "You've been at NYADA for three years. How is that even possible?"

"Woah, you're 21? How did I not know this?" Kurt gives Rachel and Brody his bitch glare.

"I'm more of a dancer and classical music person so I've never needed to be here. And yes, I am. How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs. Before Brody or Rachel can say anything else, everyone else in the glee club files into the auditorium.

"Hey Kurt!" _There's my ray of enthusiastic sunshine._

"Hey Adam," Kurt calls from where he's seated on the stage with Rachel and Brody on each side of him. He hadn't really gotten a good look at Adam's outfit this morning, but now, he's glad he didn't because he wouldn't have been able to focus all day. Adam's wearing black slim fitting chino's that are rolled up to just above his ankle, a tight fitting, burnt orange three quarter v-neck shirt, a black waistcoat unbuttoned and a black beanie with black converse. He looks absolutely delicious.

"Kurt, I know him! He moans with an accent." Brody whispers frantically just loud enough for Kurt and Rachel to hear.

"He's delicious." Rachel concludes.

"If he asked me out, I'd go gay for him in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad you're both expressing your deep lust for him," Kurt whispers quickly before standing and jumping off the stage with a practiced ease before approaching Adam. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better now. How are you?" Adam's smile is really contagious.

"I'm doing okay. It's the end of the day. Don't have much to complain about, do I?" Kurt sticks his tongue out at Adam when the latter chuckles and grabs his hand.

"Definitely not, good sir." Adam lets go of Kurt's hand and smiles at him.

Kurt blushes. "These are my friends," he points to Rachel and Brody. "Rachel Berry and Brody Weston."

"I've seen you both around," Adam holds out his hand. "I'm Adam Crawford."

"It's lovely to meet you," Rachel gives Adam her most dazzling smile, making Brody cough. "I've heard plenty about you, that's for sure."

If you could only choose one moment in your life to be swallowed up by the earth, Kurt would choose this very moment for that to happen.

Adam chuckles, much to Kurt's chagrin. "I hope it's all good things."

"I wasn't even under the impression that there are bad things about you," Kurt speaks without really thinking about his words. He glances up at Rachel who's looking at him with mommy pride, Brody who is giving him an inconspicuous wink and Adam, who for the first time since he's met Kurt, is blushing.

"That's very sweet."

Kurt shrugs and gives him a half smile. "So, audition time?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Please review. The cuteness that you guys radiate via review is helping me write and making me post these things so damn fast. x


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this chapter isn't so good. But it's the last one I can cough outta my ass this week. I have hockey today, piano tomorrow, sleepover on Friday, family over from Saturday till Tuesday blah blah. I'll try update 4 times a week? BUT the chapters are going to be around the same length. Your reviews make me smile. Thank you so much for your input. You're fantastic!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kurt gives Rachel and Brody a small smile before the music starts up. He takes a chance and glances up at Adam, who is giving him thumbs up. Kurt is really excited, though he wants to laugh because he's so last minute with all of his music choices therefore he isn't singing Cameo Lover anymore. Decided as of yesterday, but Rachel didn't need to know that because she'd have an apoplexy.

_You said that you're leaving_

_That your hands are only dust_

_And the boy loves you _

_Oh, he loves you so much_

Rachel's jaw drops, Adam's eyes go wide because of how high Kurt's voice is going right now but in the most amazing way, and Brody smirks like the smug bastard he is, leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kurt knows he's got this because this song is one of those he's allowed himself to perfect in the pretense that he'd never get to sing it. It started playing on shuffle last night when he was falling asleep and the realization that this was the song he was supposed to sing hit him like a freight train.

_You say that you're wilting_

_But I don't see it at all_

Brody feels a bit biased because Kurt's his girlfriend's best friend, but he's grown to love him. He's an awesome person and the three of them make quite the friendship. When Brody first started dating Rachel, he was worried that he was taking her away for Kurt. But Kurt didn't lose his shit like most people would have. Sometimes Brody and Rachel do spend too much time together, but he tries to avoid that.

He's extremely proud of Kurt right now. He can feel the emotions Kurt is laying off through his voice. That is always the key with singing. Make people feel what you feel. Brody's got chills from all of this so he can't even imagine how Adam 'the obvious' is feeling right now.

_When we were young, I never was repeating_

_The sentiment again and again_

_Oh, something's gotta come my way_

Rachel isn't sure whether she wants to hit Kurt over the head with a stick or hug him because this song is absolutely perfect for him. He sounds so raw, but in the best way possible and it's almost as if he's trying to give off the emotions he's feeling as he sings. Rachel is so proud of Kurt even though he decided to change his song and not tell her. He sounds fantastic and Rachel knows what he's doing. He's changing high school up for himself. This is how it should have been, not the crappy excuse he got for four years of his life. He shouldn't have had to worry. _I wonder if he'd mind if I borrowed the song to sing at CallBacks sometime…_

_When we were young, I never had to worry_

_When we were young, when we were young_

Kurt feels so good. He's giving this song everything he has and he feels nostalgic. Thinking about high school sucks in the same way that it doesn't. He likes to remember what happened so that he knows how he got to where he is. He wouldn't change a thing, but back then, all he wanted to be was carefree and young.

_When we were young_

_I never had to carry those fears I have today_

_You take me when I close my eyes_

Adam knows that this wasn't really an audition. Kurt was already in the Adam's Apples the moment he agreed to audition. It was merely formality, and it's most definitely a formality that is not regretted. All the members of the glee club are staring wide-eyed at Kurt who isn't even paying attention to his surroundings.

Everyone's in awe. Adam's in _awe. _He's also very sure his heart stopped beating when Kurt sang the last bit of the chorus and he thinks, for the first time in his life, Adam is speechless. Adam's mother, Lira, would love Kurt for getting Adam to shut up. And just love him in general because Kurt's so lovable. _Woah, Crawford. Calm down, there._

When Kurt finishes singing, he's breathless. He rubs his right hand over his eye and then smiles at his miniature audience. When Kurt smiles, everyone bursts into applause. Well, everyone but Rachel, Brody and Adam who swiftly make their way out of their seats. Adam gets there first.

"You were amazing,"

"I um," Kurt chuckles at the stern glare he receives from Adam. "Thank you very much. That's one of my favourite songs."

"It is a beautiful song, but god Kurt, your voice. It's amazing. You're amazing."

Kurt is skeptical but Rachel pops up behind Adam and flings herself at Kurt, whispering in Kurt's ear. "I hate the fact that you doubt yourself. You are amazing, talented and stunning. I just wish you could see it."

"I really love you. You know that right?" Kurt pulls back, kissing Rachel's forehead.

Brody pouts as he stands next to Adam with his hands crossed on over his chest. Kurt sighs. "Yes, Brody?"

"I didn't get a kiss."

Rachel stares at her boyfriend for a fraction a second before bursting into laughter, much to Brody's chagrin. "Baby, you know that I love you, but you're so freaking cute."

Brody beams at her. "You're cuter. And I love you too."

Kurt shudders. "I might have just puked in my mouth a bit."

Adam snorts indignantly and causes Kurt to raise an eyebrow at the sound. Adam sticks his tongue out at Kurt.

Brody turns back to Kurt who is having a silent conversation with Adam via telepathy (obviously) and bends down, pointing at his cheek. Kurt laughs, but complies, kissing Brody on the cheek.

"You're such a loser."

"Yes, but everybody loves me," Brody flings in hand in no particular direction.

Kurt smiles at Adam who's observing the trio with a smile on his face. "So, what's the verdict? Am I in?"

"Oh, you were in way before you decided to audition."

Kurt knows he was going to get it. He knew it from the start, but he will still use the excuse of surprise for why he flings himself at Adam. The scarier part is that Adam is prepared for Kurt's flailing hug and wraps his arms securely around Kurt's waist.

Adam whispers onto Kurt's neck. "Thank you for joining."

Kurt's reply is breathy as he pulls back. "Thank you for convincing me."

Adam and Kurt stand staring at each other with wide smiles plastered on their faces. Brody coughs, forcing the two to break their eye contact. Kurt blushes and Adam smiles discreetly, almost as if though he knows something Kurt doesn't. Soon after the whole ordeal, Rachel has a sarcastic smile plastered on her face and Brody is bouncing up and down, clutching his foot.

"Do you realize that you're wearing heels right?" Brody glares at Rachel who glares back with ten-fold power. Sometimes it helps being best friends with Kurt. She's been on the receiving end of his bitch glares one too many times to not have picked up a few skills.

"Do you realize that you're an assclown?"

"I don't understand what just happened." Adam snaps the duo out of their heated conversation.

"My friends are stupid, that's what." Kurt mutters under his breath.

"What was that?"

"What?" Kurt feigns surprise. "I didn't say anything."

Adam chuckles. "I heard you. I just wanted to see if you'd repeat yourself." He nudges Kurt with his shoulder and sticks his tongue out at him like a little child. "On the contrary, I think they're awesome."

"Adam called us awesome, Kurt called us stupid. I think it's pretty obvious who we choose."

Rachel hits Brody on the chest and he grimaces. "See? He's an assclown."

"You two are the most fascinating couple I've yet to witness in my 22 years of life."

"Oh, don't even get me started bro. She's batshit crazy." Brody twirls his hand in a circular motion at his temple. He also jumps back, missing the swat she was aiming at his head. "But I love her."

"It's ultra cute." Adam concludes.

"Not when you practically live with them, it's not." Kurt quips, chuckling at both Rachel and Brody's pouts.

"I aspire to be that cute couple when I have a boyfriend," Adam chuckles. "But that's quite a long shot. I would be that cheesy guy that buys you flowers on Valentine's Day and makes you cringe by showing up at your house with a cupid arrow."

Kurt chuckles. "That's pretty cute," his eyes widen. "I mean, I totally get the sentiment. Bar the cupid arrow, I'm the same. A hopeless romantic."

"So, let's go out." Brody declares, getting uncomfortable because of the silence. Silence being Rachel gaping at Kurt and Adam, the latter grinning like the world has finally seen the last days of darkness and Kurt blushing a million different variations of the color pink. "We haven't gone anywhere the whole week and-"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "It's Tuesday."

"Yes well, I'm a creature of the night and I need to be placed back into my natural habitat." Brody smiles at Adam. "Wanna come with us?"

"Oh," Adam looks taken back at the offer. "If that's okay with Kurt, I'd love to."

All three of Kurt's companions look at him with expectation. "I'd love for you to come out with us, tonight."

Adam grins at Kurt. "Awesome."

"Definitely so."

* * *

Next up, the non-official date-not-date. I'll see you next week. x


	5. Chapter 5

I should've gone to hockey practice and done my homework, but I didn't. I sat my ass down at 4 when I got home and I wrote. It's 8:30 and I haven't eaten dinner because Kadam haven taken over my life. I'm thinking, when I get to 40 reviews, I do a the Edge Of Greatness length chappy. I don't know.

**Thank you for your reviews and follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After sitting through glee club practice with Kurt, Rachel and Brody decide they're going to join the Adam's apples. Albeit, Brody is a bit hesitant in the beginning, he agrees. Rachel understands the vibe Kurt said they gave off when he mentioned it before. It's accepting, fun and loving. She absolutely adores it.

Just like Kurt, she insists on auditioning and insisting that Brody does the same. Brody belts out the lyrics to Kylie Minogue's _Get outta my way _with a cocky grin on his face and a lot of winks getting thrown around like confetti at a birthday party. It's also discovered that Brody is a _motherfucking sass master_. The audition has everyone applauding like their lives depend on it. Even Rachel decides to go playful by singing _Love on top_ by Beyoncé. They get in.

* * *

Rachel gives Adam her phone whilst holding her hand out expectantly before he gives her his to put her number in. "So we'll meet at the train at 7. It gives us time to get to Cream and then maybe eat dinner afterwards. Or well, breakfast."

Adam and Kurt chuckle and Brody rolls his eyes fondly at his girlfriend. "I'd say I'll take you home but all my going out clothing is at my apartment so I gotta go home and look hot for you."

Rachel pouts. "Okay, well I'll see you later okay?" she stands on her tiptoes and places a chaste kiss on Brody's awaiting lips. "Oh, and you always look hot."

"As do you, gorgeous," Brody smiles and pats Adam on his shoulder. "So, supernova, which way is it? Who do you live closest to?"

"Well," Adam laughs at the nickname, "I live in Manhattan so I don't really know."

Kurt's eyes widen momentarily. "Oh well then, you and Brody can head that way and Rachel and I will make our way to Brooklyn. We'll just see you later."

"Awesome," Adam squeezes Kurt's bicep and flashes the boy a bright smile before taking Rachel's hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Rachel Berry."

Rachel blushes a million different shades of pink and red. "You're a sweetheart."

Brody chuckles and plants a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "Later, babe."

As Brody and Adam walk away, both Kurt and Rachel watch the boys with fondness. At some point, Brody grabs Adam's beanie and starts running away from the boy. Apparently Adam runs like he's participating in the Olympics and soon manages to catch Brody, pushing the side of his head in a friendly manner after he places his beanie back on his head.

Kurt sighs. "He could hurt me so much. Even more than Blaine because I'd be giving him so much in such a short amount of time. If I let him in, that is."

Rachel looks up at her best friend and places a kiss on his cheek, grabbing his hand in hers. "I wanna say that he'll never, but you know I can't."

"I know."

"He doesn't seem like he's going hurt you, though. He really seems to care about you."

Kurt chuckles self-deprecatingly. "Yes well, I didn't think Blaine was going to hurt me either."

"Adam isn't Blaine, Kurt." Rachel gives him a sympathetic smile.

"I know. And that's part of what scares me."

* * *

Adam's jaw drops as Kurt and Rachel walk towards him and Brody. Kurt tries to phrase the realization differently, but there really isn't any way to describe the look other than appreciation. Kurt feels good.

He's dressed in black skinny jeans, a pale blue v-neck shirt, a black Alexander McQueen coat that reaches halfway down his thigh, a white scarf and his trusty pair of Doc Martens. It's almost as if the two planned it, but Adam is dressed similarly, bar the scarf, a black v-neck instead of pale blue, Doc Martens exchanged for turquoise Vans, and opting for a black cardigan with a light grey overcoat. When Adam's eyes meet his own, the boy gives a bright smile and waves.

_Wow, he's beautiful._

"Well at least it's a given fact that he's into you." Rachel chuckles.

Kurt glares at his friend and holds the hand she's extending to him. "I'm not going to let you sleep anywhere near my bed if you say anything remotely suggestive or make him uncomfortable. I'm probably going to be a spluttering mess in any case so I don't need assistance in embarrassing me."

"Me?" Rachel gasps fighting a smirk. "I would never. And neither would you. The whole embarrassing yourself part, in any case."

"Yeah, and I've never caught you and Brody having sex in the kitchen before." Kurt deadpans.

Rachel chuckles as she swings their hands between them experimentally. "That was a low blow, Kurt."

"Yes actually, it was in fact a low _blow_."

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, Brody and Adam had surprisingly gotten along well as a quartet. The whole way to Cream nightclub was filled with laughs and teasing banter. It was quite far to walk, even with a little assistance from the train downtown. Rachel and Adam had an arbitrary friendship – it wasn't exactly like hers and Blaine's, but they had gotten attached very quickly.

It didn't really bother Kurt. It had when it was Blaine because he almost felt as if he was getting replaced, but now it felt like an expansion for her. As well-known as Rachel was at NYADA, she didn't have very many friends; just Kurt and Brody. Kurt's heart warmed when he saw them interact. He could see this as a permanent fixture. The four of them being friends for a long time, but that's exactly what he said about everyone in the New Directions and look how that ended up. The only people he really kept contact with were Santana, Quinn and Sam. Strangely enough, he and Marley were kind of friends. They were extremely friendly acquaintance people which surprised him.

"So," Brody chuckles, "I don't know how we intend on getting you two into Cream seeing as you're not 21 yet. You're only turning 20."

Rachel snorts. "None of us are 19 yet. My birthday's in March and Kurt's is in May. We always prided ourselves because we're both born in months beginning with the letter 'm.'"

"That and the fact that we're both born on the 27th of those months," Kurt chuckles.

"You're children. I feel like a pedophile."

"And then Edward met Bella," Adam quips. Kurt snorts. His hand, on autopilot flies to his mouth. Adam's eyes widen and he tries (and fails) to hold back a grin. "Well if that wasn't an adorable sound."

Kurt blushes and face palms. "That is not a cute sound, Adam. I sound like I'm choking on a piece of pretzel."

Adam giggles. _(No, not chuckled. He giggled like a girl, or a little child. That was different, cute and endearing. This is probably the 677890__th__ thing about Adam that makes him better and more perfect than everyone else.)_ "I would respond, but I have absolutely nothing to say to that."

"As cute as you two are, we still haven't figured out what's happening tonight." Rachel deadpans, though it's clearly visible that she's fighting a smile.

Adam makes a noise of acknowledgement. "We didn't really think this through, did we?"

"No, not us. I take no credit for this idea. Brody didn't really think this through." Kurt smacks Brody over the head. "Now you need to come up with a plan."

Rachel walks a little faster than the boys and turns to face them with her hands on her tiny waist, making then stop in their tracks. "Well, we're actors, aren't we? We'll just act 21."

Adam raises his hand as if to ask for permission to speak in class. "I don't have to act."

Brody mimics Adam, raising his hand as well. "That statement counts for both of us."

"Well that just leaves you and me, Miss Berry." Kurt feigns annoyance. "You won't have an issue. Don't bouncers let hot people into clubs all the time even if they're underage?"

Brody's eyes spark with mischief. "Yes, they do. So we hereby have no problem and my plan is bulletproof. Let's go party."

Kurt is about to disagree or protest or _something_, but a firm squeeze at his elbow captures his attention. He looks up at Adam who keeps his gaze on Kurt as he talks to Brody. "You're right. They let hot people in all the time even if they're underage so we have no problem. Let's go have some fun."

Rachel jumps up in excitement and squeezes herself between Brody and Kurt, pushing the latter closer towards Adam, but because Kurt had already been standing so close to him, he ends up tripping over Adam's shoe and grasping onto the latter's jacket to keep himself up. Adam places his own hands around Kurt's lower back and pulls him up, giving a crooked smile when Kurt blushes because Adam hasn't let go yet.

"Thank you." Kurt whispers. Adam knows it's not just for catching Kurt. He gives the latter a secretive smile.

"It's all my pleasure. I was a gymnast. I know how to work my reflexes." Adam chuckles earnestly, but Kurt's having trouble sounding as laid back and calm as Adam does because _hello, flexible._

* * *

Rachel watches the two interact with a smile on her face before she walks forward, leaving the two because she feels like she's intruding on something private. They still haven't pulled back yet and they don't even realize. Brody places his arm around her waist and kisses her forehead, whispering in her ear. "You did that on purpose."

"No one can prove that." Rachel turns her head to the right and gives Brody a full kiss on his lips.

"I know you. You have the grace of a gazelle." Brody pecks her lips swiftly and throws an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Mm, I'm never going to get sick of that."

"Look who's talking," Rachel chuckles breathily and places one more kiss on her boyfriend's lips. When she looks back, she sees Adam and Kurt huddled together watching her and Brody.

Kurt's smile is one of happiness and content but also of longing. Adam's smile has adoration and admiration laced all through it, but surprisingly, he has a tiny fraction of longing in his eyes. His eyes glance at Kurt for a quick moment and he looks down at his feet, almost guiltily and blushing a deep crimson. It would have gone unnoticed if Rachel wasn't observing the boy already. _Oh. _Her heart contracts in her chest.

"Did you see that?" Brody whispers as the boys walk towards them, their hands touching, but not quite.

"Yeah, I did. I wish they would too."

* * *

As they turn the last corner turning into 71st street, Adam stops all of a sudden. "Wait, who has class tomorrow? Being hungover at school sucks, especially if you've got horrid teachers and I don't want you to experience that quite yet. For your own sakes of course."

Rachel stares open mouthed at the blonde boy who, just after one day of sort-of being their friend is talking about how he's worried for them. She's not sure whether she wants to hug him or make Kurt do it. There's a fine line there.

Kurt thinks for a moment before sighing in relief. "I don't have class."

"I have class at 12," Brody quips.

Rachel pouts. "I have class at 8." Kurt laughs, but quickly covers his mouth because the glares Rachel is sending him aren't the most pleasant sight ever. The winks Adam is sending him are definitely welcomed. "Are you fucking kidding me? How is that even fair?"

"It's not fair," Brody kisses Rachel's forehead, "but if you don't want me to drink too, then I'll do that."

Rachel beams at Brody and kisses his neck. Brody blushes at the intimate gesture. "No babe, I'm drinking. I just don't wanna deal with the bitch of a hangover I'm going to have. You're very sweet. I love that. I love _you_."

Brody's eyes sparkled with happiness. Kurt almost cooed at them. Adam did. Kurt smirked at Adam who blushed when the happy couple stuck their tongues out at him.

"When Adam said 'aw' he actually meant 'bleh.'" He nudged Adam's side with his hip. "You two make me want to vomit."

Adam laughs, and for a moment, Kurt hesitates, but that moment is gone as fast as it came and he takes Adam's hand in his own.

Adam looks at Kurt with a raised eyebrow and a smile threatening to make itself known. Adam's hand is a little bigger than Kurt's but it feels perfect in his own. Kurt's hands are a little clammy, but when he tries to pull his hand back to wipe it on his jeans, Adam grips a little tighter, giving him a small smile. That smile and the sensation of just being able to hold Adam's hand makes Kurt giddy and his body tingle all over.

Adam lifts his and Kurt's hands to the front of his face, almost examining them and he interlaces their fingers placing a light kiss on Kurt's knuckles. He smiles at Kurt who looks like he just got told the world is free of war. "I rate it's a perfect fit."

* * *

I'm sorry for all the Brochel, but how else are Bradam going to be my BroTP the way I want without some Rachel Berry? That's rhetorical...

Some progress for Kadam. I'm sure you're thinking something along the lines of _fucking finally._


	6. Chapter 6

Fuck, but I'm tired. I really don't like school. And piano was cancelled and bleh. There was literally nothing to distract me from my life except Kadam.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kurt and Brody get drunk. Just a little, but still drunk. Rachel doesn't comment on Kurt's excessive drinking. She knows he needs to let loose and just enjoy himself, so she doesn't say anything when Kurt goes for his second, then his third, and when he finally gets to his fifth, he looks at Rachel with a childlike wonder.

"Why are you letting me drink like a fish?"

Rachel chuckles. "Because I know that you need it."

"Where's Adam?" he asks the question hesitantly, almost as if he feels like he has no place to ask. Rachel frowns a little.

"Adam's dancing."

"Is he dancing with a cute boy?"

"I'd like to think so." Kurt pouts at Rachel, but Rachel quickly corrects herself, chiding herself for not thinking about the way she phrases things before she says them. "Sorry, your almost drunk-addled mind is that of a child and I keep forgetting. He's dancing with Brody. Don't worry."

"Okay," Kurt frowns, deep in concentration. "I wanna dance with him too, you know? I'm just scared. But he isn't scared. And that scares me because it shouldn't be so easy. If things were easy, then we wouldn't be scared."

Rachel replies, not quite looking at Kurt because she's glaring at a man a few seats down that's staring at Kurt predatorily. "That's a lot of scary."

"Life is a lot of scary. But we make the scary for ourselves. Like, we aren't born with a book that tells us what to be scared of." Kurt sighs and rests his head atop the counter. "Sometimes we're scared of things that other people aren't scared of. So it's not really scary at all, it's just us putting up false imagery."

Rachel looks at her friend. She really looks at him and she smiles. "I never thought of it that way, but that does make a lot of sense." Rachel chuckles. "Why didn't you share this piece of wisdom with me when I auditioned for NYADA?"

"Because I was also scared and I didn't know how to make your fear go away without bringing up mine," Kurt frowns, "I don't even think I knew this then."

"Well I'm glad you know now." Rachel squeezes his hand. "You're a pretty special guy, you know?" Kurt raises his eyebrow at Rachel and gives her his patterned bitch glare. "I'm serious! Any boy would be so lucky to have you. Everyone has to go through heartbreak sometimes but when you're finally okay again, things get so much better and you notice things you didn't notice before. You allow yourself to be free and to love. You need to be confident in yourself. See what I see. And what Adam sees, too."

Kurt frowns at Rachel. This is too much philosophy going on at once. Kurt blinks owlishly at Rachel and takes her hand in his. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Rachel smiles at Kurt in understanding. "Of course I would," as if on cue, _Room for happiness_ by Cascade and Skyler Grey starts playing. Rachel wants to laugh at the irony and the timing, but she doesn't. She takes Kurt's hand and they make their way to the dance floor.

Rachel has a place in Kurt's heart that no one else will ever have. He loves that he can just be carefree and be theatrical about song lyrics with her when the time calls. Yes, the situation may be one that needs to be talked about, but Rachel understands that it's an eventual thing that'll occur. For now she knows that he needs to not think, and Kurt appreciates that.

_Don't be fooled by your emptiness_

_There's so much room for happiness, yeah_

Rachel swings her head side-to-side as Kurt sashays around her. Rachel snorts and Kurt grabs onto her extended hand before dipping her in the middle of the dance floor. Rachel places her hands on his shoulders and Kurt covers hers with his own hands. They sing to each other without a care in the world. When the song is over, and the next starts up, Kurt mouths a thank you to Rachel and they hug. As they pull back from the hug, Kurt feels a tap on his shoulder. _Adam._

Adam wrings his hands together and smiles sheepishly. "May I have the next dance?"

Rachel replies before Kurt can. "Of course you can. Here," she removes the hand that was in hers and extends it to Adam. "Well there you go. Go on off."

"I could have done that myself," Kurt rolls his eyes at Rachel and turns to face Adam. "I'd love to dance with you."

Adam smiles, "Well then, let's go for it." He holds his hand out for Kurt and the latter takes it with a happy internal squeal. Since they held hands earlier in the evening, they hadn't done it again, but Kurt really likes holding Adam's hand so he's soaking up this moment. It's a very bad time for Sheryl Crow to pop into his head now, but Kurt's going to _soak up the sun._

Adam stops and turns to face Kurt, not letting go of his hand. Kurt tilts his head to the side, observing this shy version of Adam. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Adam smiles reassuringly. "I just don't want to put you in an awkward situation or anything like that, so I was hoping you'd put your hands somewhere before I did. But, you didn't."

Kurt gapes at Adam and places his hands atop of Adam's shoulders. "Do you know that you're very cute?"

Adam beams and places his hands loosely around Kurt' waist. "If I said no, would you say it again?"

Kurt sticks his tongue out. "Maybe." Adam pouts slightly and god_, if Kurt doesn't want to kiss that pout off his face_. "You're very cute."

Adam gives him a triumphant smile. The boys dance through 3 songs (who even decided that playing Lovegame whilst people dance with their friends is appropriate? Okay, Lady Gaga's always appropriate.) Tegan and Sara's voices blast through the surround sound and Kurt discreetly (not so discreetly) moves closer to Adam. The latter tightens his arms around Kurt and whispers the song with Kurt as they dance together.

The boys move beautifully together. It's almost as if they were meant to dance together because when one goes in a direction, the other follows. They complement each other. The dance is almost like a kiss. Like two tongues. Not the dominating each other, but gentle, soothing, sensual, and also comfortable – something you feel like you could do forever. Kurt really does like Adam, but he just doesn't know how to do something about it. Well, he supposes that tonight is a night of miracles, but other than that, he's clueless.

He needs to make Adam believe that he likes him. He needs to make himself worthy to be with someone like Adam because at the rate he's going now, he's just going to be high maintenance and Adam's going to lose interest. He's got to find a way, somehow; anyway, to make Adam stay.

* * *

The crown goes wild as Brody and Rachel down their beers, trying to see who's going to finish first. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Rachel pulls her mouth away from her bottle and burps loudly in an unladylike manner. She smirks at her boyfriend who only then pulls back from his beer bottle.

"I won." Rachel smiles triumphantly.

The crowd starts hollering and clapping, some of them having already scattered back onto the dance floor. Rachel receives a few ass slaps that make her jump 7 miles high and high fives all around.

"Brody Weston," Kurt winks at him as he orders a round of shooters for the four of them. "Rachel just made you her bitch."

"That was luck, Kurtsie." Brody pecks Rachel on the cheek and whispers cheekily into her ear. "I could beat you whenever."

"Yeah, except for today." Rachel and Kurt giggle at Adam who has burst into laughter because of the glare that Brody is directing at him.

"I know where you live bro."

"I'm shivering because of the amount of fear I have for your threat." Adam deadpans.

Brody sticks his tongue out at Adam. "Just wait till tomorrow when I'm hungover and dangerous."

"I'm probably going to have the sunshine on my side."

Kurt throws a hand over his mouth and laughs silently, his shoulders shaking. Adam winks at Kurt, making him blush.

* * *

Adam claps his hands cheerily. "Come on kids, it's time to go home."

"You're sober." Brody declares.

"I am." Adam chuckles.

Rachel raises an eyebrow as she leans heavily on Adam's left side."Why?"

"Because you're all drunk."

"Why are we drunk?" Kurt places his hand in Adam's and smiles at him encouragingly before Adam is interlacing them.

"Because you drank alcohol."

"Why did we?"

"Because you're obviously fish in disguise."

"We're guppies!" Brody's eyes light up in excitement. "I always wanted to be a fish."

Rachel hums in concentration. "Do you think there's a song about guppies?"

"There might be," Kurt quips. "There's a song about everything."

"Even about a hippo having an affair with a lemur?"

"I don't know about that one, Brody." Kurt frowns. "There might be."

For the most part, the walk to the train is relatively quiet. As they turn the corner before the train station, Kurt slows his and Adam's walking rate and he watches Brody and Rachel walk off, giggling about something on the ground or a pig shaped cloud or _something._

Kurt stumbles over his words (and feet) as he clings to Adam when they begin to walk forward again. "You're so pretty, do you know that?"

Adam chuckles. "Am I?"

Yes you are very pretty," Kurt rolls his eyes at Adam. "And you know it. But I don't understand how someone can be so pretty." Kurt stops moving and removes his hands from Adam's face. He places them on the latters cheeks and examines his face. "You look like a god."

"I think you're being a bit over-exaggerative there-," Adam blanches because of Kurt's bitch glare, which for the first time is being pointed at him. "I take it back, I'm sorry. You're always right."

"Of course I am." Kurt pats Adam's cheek.

"So, did you have fun tonight?"

"I did. My favorite part was when we were dancing. I wanted to ask you, but I was scared you were going to say no because you were with a cuter boy," Kurt sighs. "I'm very happy you asked me."

"I'm very happy I asked you too." Adam smiles. "You wanna know my favorite part?"

Kurt blinks owlishly at Adam. "Okay."

"It was when you held my hand."

"Your hand is very soft." Kurt stares into the distance, not filtering his words and causing Adam to choke on air. "I wonder if you're soft _all _over."

"I wouldn't know," Adam coughs, blush up high on his cheeks.

"Well I'm going to find out one day," Kurt has a look of determination plastered onto his face. "I bet you are though."

"This is going to be interesting," Adam mutters. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're drunk. Well, especially when you're drunk."

"I am not drunk, Adam Crawford." Kurt trips over his foot because he's obviously trying to contradict himself.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Adam places a hand around Kurt's waist and they make their way to the train.

"Brody's sleeping over tonight. Is that okay?"

"Please don't have loud, rough, hetero sex? My head is going to hurt tomorrow."

"Can we have just regular hetero sex?" Brody pouts at Kurt. "Because I've had a raging hard-on since Lovegame."

"Ah," Kurt sighs. "I know that feeling. Go forth and do not multiply."

"Got it." Brody winks.

"The amount of comfort you guys have around each other is astounding," Adam laughs.

"Wait," Rachel says when she notices Adam (_with his hand around Kurt' waist, she notes._) "Why don't you stay at Adam's?"

"That's brilliant!" Brody chimes.

Kurt face palms and Adam tries to hide his smirk behind his hand. Kurt smirks when he pulls his hand from his face, blush very evident on his face. He looks at Adam with confidence and a slight amount of vulnerability, placing a hand on his upper arm. "So Adam," he drawls the name out. "Are you going to take me home?"

* * *

Lol, i'm a bitch. But I think you know how this is gonna go. xo


	7. Chapter 7

This story hit 40 reviews and I just about had a heart attack. I know I promised a TEOG-lengthed update, and I will as soon as I have free time. I've been sick all weekend/week and I've got a lot of catch-up work for tomorrow. I will update with regular chappies until I can do the long chapter, promise. You're all sweet. Every time I get an email that someone has reviewed or favorited or followed, my heart melts. Please keep reviewing!

Kurt and I are the same when intoxicated. I'm very likely to ask you why you're so attractive (this happened for real. New Year ala 2012. Don't have vodka on it's own. That's stupid.) and then apologize profusely the next day whilst we nurse coffee's in our hands.

Now that I've bored you all to death. THIS HAS NO SMUT. I chickened out like a bitch. But there will be smut later. Once I learn how to write it. Yup. Enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Adam Crawford is a gentleman. That's what he is. An absolute gentleman who will never take advantage of you, especially if you're intoxicated, but fuck, Kurt's making it very hard. Making _it_ very _hard_ being the operative phrase in the situation. Adam has hormones he's trying to reel in and either Kurt is completely oblivious or he really doesn't care. He wants _right now_, and Adam wants right now _so badly_ but he knows that Kurt's going to regret it, so he can't give in.

When Kurt places his arms around Adam's waist, the latter will admit to leaning back into the touch a little bit. He likes being held. But when Kurt starts blowing hot air onto Adam's neck, Adam has to take a tentative step forward and turn around to face Kurt.

Kurt pouts at him and crosses his hands across his chest. His eyes are still glazed over a little. Adam wonders how much the object of his affection drank tonight. He almost chuckles at the look on Kurt's face, but decides otherwise because he's not sure he can handle that pout turned up a notch.

"Kurt," Adam groans. "You can't do that at this very moment in time."

"I'm just getting ready for the main meal. This is just the started, and you're taking that away from me." _And whoa, main meal? Down miniature Crawford, down._

Adam flushes guiltily. "I don't really think you're hungry now, Kurt. You might be a bit sloshy because of all the alcohol that went into your body, though."

"I think my body can-," Kurt rolls his eyes back, searching for a word, "dictate! I think my body can dictate whether it's hungry or not." Kurt moves forward so that his and Adam's noses are almost touching, before leaning in and placing his lips at Adam's ear, whispering."I want your bad boy meat, Adam Crawford."

Adam gasps as a shiver runs down his body because it's just been _so long_. "Kurt, we can't do this here."

"Why not?" _Oh look, Kurt hasn't moved. Very soon he'll be coming into contact with my erection. Great._

"Um," Adam gulps as Kurt's hands rest on his hips. _Holy mother of god, a drunk exhibitionist streak. "_because we're in public and it wouldn't be very, um uh – polite."

Kurt hums in acknowledgement and removes his hands from Adam's hips. Adam's torn between wanting to take a breath of relief or whine because of the lack of contact. He chooses neither, and instead slumps into one of the seats. This is going to be an extremely long night.

Kurt giggles, and makes a move to sit, but being intoxicated, he wavers in his step slightly."You should see your face now. You're a very endearing human being."

* * *

"Okay," Adam puffs his cheeks and takes a deep breath. "This is my place."

"It's very you," Kurt declares as he walks around the lounge curiously. "It's very big."

Adam shrugs. "My mom got a bit panicked when I told her I wanted to study in New York, so she got me the best of the best. Well, in her opinion, it was supposed to almost be the best so it could also teach me to strive for more." Adam chuckles.

"You're the best of the best," Kurt purrs and drops his coat on the couch. Adam takes in a deep breath and steels himself for what's to come. Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. "You look scared."

"I am a bit scared right now." Adam chuckles. "You are definitely testing my self-restraint tonight, Mr Hummel."

Kurt smiles a toothy grin and flutters his lashes. Adam's heart falls right into his stomach and he has to physically restrain himself from clutching his heart and telling it to be still. Kurt looks so young when he smiles like that – like he has no worries in the world. It is the most endearing thing Adam has ever seen and just makes him like Kurt even more than he already does. Which is saying a lot because Adam is completely besotted with Kurt Hummel.

"Let's go to bed," Kurt declares, grabbing Adam's hand and leading him through the apartment before he realizes that he doesn't know where anything is.

Adam leads Kurt towards his bedroom. "Let's go get you some pyjamas."

Kurt sighs when he and Adam arrive in the latter's room. "What if I want to sleep naked?"

Adam holds back a whimper. He feels like a puppy. "Well, by all means, sleep naked. But just wait till I'm out of the room to get acquainted with your nakedness."

Kurt doesn't seem to feel like listening to anyone today, so he opts to unlace his shoes and pop the top button of his jeans. Adam should leave now. As Adam turns to leave, he hears Kurt call his name softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

Adam raises his eyebrow. "Of course I do."

"I mean _like_ like. Because I like you like that, but there's no way I can give myself to you until I know you sort of like me back. It happened before and I suppose it worked out in the long run, but it backfired and my heart really hurt." Kurt wraps his arms around himself protectively.

Before Adam's brain has caught up with his body, he's already moved forward a few steps and he's hugging Kurt. "You need to understand me clearly okay? I do like you like that. I'm actually surprised you're asking because I don't exactly make my affections hidden."

Kurt whines into Adam's chest and presses himself closer. "I thought you were just inappropriately and obliviously friendly."

Adam snorts indignantly. "Inappropriately, eh?"

"In a totally cute way," Kurt pulls back and looks Adam in the eye. Adam has a blush rising high on his cheeks. "You act like people don't compliment you much, you know? If I call you cute, which you totally are, you just blush and shove it off."

Adam looks down at his feet. "Another story for another time. Maybe when you tell me why you're afraid to give yourself to me?"

"Okay." Kurt rubs his arm soothingly. "I promise."

Adam smiles. "Good."

* * *

When Kurt wakes up in the morning, he's a bit out of it. He knows he drank last night, but he didn't realize how much. And the fact that he forgot to drink water the previous night. Sort of morning. He groans when a strip of sunlight appears in his eyes from the slightly opened curtain. He makes a move to roll over and avert his eyes from the completely and utterly offensive sunshine, but successfully falls off the bed and lands on the hard wood floor. The very comfortable bed that is not his bed onto the wood floor he knows he doesn't have and _holy shit did I sleep with a random and why is there so much sunlight in this room?_

"Oh god," he mutters as he rubs his head slowly. "What have I done to myself?"

"Kurt," Adam shouts as he walks through the apartment. _Aha, that's where I am. _"Kurt?" he looks down at Kurt who's clutching his head and staring up at him through one eye. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Well, usually when one rolls off the bed, they end up on the floor." Kurt stands up and plants himself on the edge of Adam's bed and raises his hands before cowering at the amount of sunlight that manages to make it's way into his eyes. "Ta da!"

Adam chuckles and gives Kurt pills - Advil, and a glass of water. Kurt didn't even notice that Adam was holding them. He smiles gratefully and downs the pills and water.

Adam puts his hand on Kurt's knee. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt doesn't miss a beat. "I feel like I've been beaten with a sledge-hammer on the inside of my head."

"Well then," Adam chuckles. "I'll go get breakfast. Hopefully that'll cheer you up, yeah?"

"You made breakfast?" Kurt looks flabbergasted.

"We need food to live, love." With that, Adam walks out of his room leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. _Holy shit, Adam called me love. I'm not fine but I can't squeal internally because of my head and I can't externally because… well… externally. _

Of course his internal turmoil couldn't be happy for long because soon he remembers what happened last night. Everything that happened. Kurt was kind of hoping that he was the type of drunk to forget everything that happened the night before, but mother nature is definitely not on his side because _I want your bad boy meat, Adam Crawford._

Kurt groans and clutches his head as it throbs dully. He's never been so happy to not have to go onto campus, which is definitely saying something because Kurt adores NYADA. Kurt is still faced with the ever present situation – how exactly does he apologize to Adam without flailing and blushing. Okay, that's an improbability, but Kurt can dream.

"Okay, so I don't really know what you're allergic to-" Adam walks into the room, successfully scaring Kurt shitless, carrying a tray with fruit, cereal, eggs, pancakes, tea, coffee, toast and multiple jams, "So I made everything."

Kurt's jaw drops and Adam smiles sheepishly as he lowers the tray onto the bed. "Oh my god, I've never smelled anything that smells so good."

Adam chuckles and rolls his eyes. "That's such an over-exaggeration."

Kurt glares at him. "Adam, there are two rules for being friends with me. Number one is that I'm always right, and number two is that if I'm wrong, I kindly suggest you look back at number one."

Adam chuckles. "Yes sir." Kurt also notices that Adam's shirtless. _When did that happen? How did I miss that? Oh my god._

"You're shirtless."

Adam purses his lips. "Um, yup, I sleep shirtless."

Kurt smacks his forehead. "I'm sorry. I have no mouth to head filter when I'm hungover. What I meant to say was that that's a very nice sight to wake up to in the morning." Adam blushes and Kurt groans. "I give up. I just give up."

"It's okay." Adam chuckles. "I figured that out last night."

"Oh god," Kurt blushes and attempts to hide behind the box of teabags Adam has abandoned to make the two of them tea. "I am so sorry that I was so inappropriate and touchy. I'm actually surprised you didn't file for sexual assault."

"I don't think it counts if you like it," Adam blushes. _Fuck, but Adam blushes a lot. How have I not noticed this?_

"You liked it."

"Well of course I did. I think most males would enjoy being the center of attention in your eyes." Adam rolls his eyes cheekily as if that's the only possible answer.

Kurt snorts. "We _so_ need to talk about what's going on between us."

Adam moves his head to the left, observing Kurt's facial expressions. "Well, I made my intentions sort of clear last night, so what I'd like to know is what _you _want to happen between us."

"Okay," Kurt takes a deep breath. "I kind of really like you," is rushed out and he takes a bite of his toast.

Adam does nothing to hide his grin. "And I kind of really like you too. A lot actually. And I've been waiting to tell you for a while, but I was a little bit scared you'd say no."

Kurt gasps. "Has it not been painstakingly obvious that I like you? Because I'm not subtle," Kurt blushes. "At all. Like, not even a teensy bit subtle."

"Neither am I!" Adam chuckles. "Which was why I wasn't sure if you felt the same because I lack subtlety most possess and you weren't really giving much back. Like sometimes, you would totally give signs, but others? Nothing."

"I didn't mean to do that," Kurt bites his lip nervously. "I wasn't really sure what I wanted either. But I swear to god, I'm done playing games if you're still interested."

"I didn't think you were before," Adam takes Kurt's right hand and kisses it delicately. "But I know that I'd really like to take you out on a real date."

Kurt smiles bashfully and squeezes Adam's hand. "I would really like for you to do that."

* * *

I know there was no smut. But come on, this whole chapter was Kadam interaction. I gotta get props for that because these two are so hard for me to write. If I could, I'd write this whole thing with no dialogue whatsoever. But I can't, so..


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Valentines Day! Or Anti-Valentines Day, if that's how you roll. I know this is shorter than usual, but it's Valentines Day so... I haven't written the next chapter, but I will try to get it to you next Monday at the very latest. Thank you so much for all your support.

Today at school we all dressed in red and we protested against rape for the RISE Campaign. I loved every bit of it because it's such a good cause. It made me feel like I was doing something worthwhile.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The morning goes by swimmingly for Kurt and Adam. What with their love fool eyes and cute flirting, up until Kurt comes out of the shower. His first thought is that he can_not_ just walk out of the bathroom in just his towel. Yes, he and Adam are sort-of dating – kind _of_- Kurt is in no way to walk around in Adam's apartment sans clothing. So, he stands facing the mirror, his towel slung low on his hips and glares at himself.

_Why in god's name did I decide to walk to the bathroom in my towel?_

Kurt decides to chance it. He peeps out the bathroom door, which he's left slightly ajar. No Adam nearby. He takes a deep breath and throws the door open.

"Holy Jesus," Adam groans from behind the door.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shrieks and leans down onto the floor where Adam is cradling his face and groaning in agony. "Are you okay? Oh my god, you'd better not be dying, so help me god Adam."

"Everything hurts," Adam pouts up at Kurt.

Kurt punctuates each of his words with a smack to Adam's leg. "You. Need. To. Warn. Me. When. You. Do. Shit. Like. That. I could have knocked your eye out."

Adam attempts to chuckle, but the three quarters of his face are borderline numb, therefore he feels like a train hit him and everything kind of hurts. "I didn't expect you to fling the door like you were about to strut."

Kurt gives Adam his best bitch glare. "I did not fling the door like I was about to strut."

Adam gives Kurt his own bitch glare which isn't really scary because his face is purpling and he's never been one to stare people down. "Oh, you so did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Kurt huffs and crosses his hands across his chest, "Did not."

"Did not."

"Did too." Adam smirks at Kurt and it takes the latter five minutes to figure out what just happened. He narrows his eyes in amusement. "You sneaky little-"

Adam moves his index finger left to right in a patronizing manner. "Tut, tut, tut, all's fair in love and war."

"Get off the floor so I can help you with your face." Kurt chuckles.

"And then I'll get you clothes that will fit you," Adam gives Kurt an appreciative once-over, barely concealing his blush. "Because you don't peg me as a person who's very keen on the walk of shame."

Kurt's eyes widen and he looks down at himself, having completely forgotten that he's just in his towel. "Nope," he squeaks. "Let's get me clothes first and then we'll fix your face."

"I am affronted. You make it seem like my face is broken." Adam pouts at Kurt.

"It will be broken if you don't get me clothes. And imagine what a pity that would be. Your face is very pretty." He pats Adam on the head. "Come on, honey. Up and away."

"I could have turned that into an innuendo!" Adam shouts as Kurt walks towards his bedroom, trailing after the latter. "But because I'm a gentleman, I didn't."

* * *

Rachel whistles when Kurt finally steps into the apartment. "It's been over 12 hours and you're wearing boyfriend jeans. I know this because I know for a fact that you don't own jeans that are so loose on your ass. Spill the beans, Hummel."

Kurt snorts. "Hello Rachel, how are you? I'm doing great thank you. I hope your hangover wasn't as bad as mine was. I also hope that none of your boyfriend's cum is on my sheets or on a noticeable surface of this apartment."

"I could cut the sarcasm in your sentences with a knife."

"I'm glad I made it known well enough."

Kurt smirks at Rachel when she raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs. "Fine, okay, so I might have a date next Friday."

Kurt wishes that he had known her reaction would be that loud so that he could be prepared. But you can't always get what you want, so Kurt is met with Rachel's loudest squeal yet. "Oh my god Kurt! I'm so happy for you!" All of a suuden, Kurt is met with an armful of Rachel, but as fast as she threw herself at him the first time, she pulls back. "Okay, you smell really good."

"Correction," Kurt chuckles. "Adam smells really good. I used his shampoo and his deodorant."

"Kurt Hummel, I am swooning. You've really hit the jackpot."

"I know right?" Kurt unconsciously plays with the hem of the oversized sweater he's wearing. When Adam had tried to find him something that fit, Kurt had spotted a black and white horizontally striped sweater that he had thought would be okay. Adam had raised an eyebrow and told him that the sweater would probably be huge on him, but Kurt persisted because he knew that bigger the sweater, the more of Adam's smell would be wafting down his nose every second. And yes, that was a little weird, but Kurt had a crush and he could be weird if he wanted to.

The beanie was just an over-do. The 'I don't have my hair products' argument was complete and utter bullshit, and Adam knew it. But he relented and had given Kurt his maroon beanie and a pair of stonewash ripped jeans to wear.

"Well, where is your date?" Rachel rolls her eyes playfully and pulls Kurt to the couch, where she rests her head in his lap, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"He refuses to tell me," Kurt chuckles, "Just that it's one of the places he found first when he moved to New York. He said that he thinks I'll like it and maybe afterwards we can go out. Sans the alcohol because I don't think I'm ever going to drink again."

Rachel chuckles. "That's what you said after the Bambi accident Kurt. How did that work out for you?"

"Hey, I didn't puke on anyone," Kurt raises his hands in a surrender notion. "Though I said – and uh did, some pretty embarrassing things. Let's just say that I could have been arrested for public indecency."

Rachel snorts. "Did you start running around Central park naked or something?"

"Nope, I did worse."

"Well…"

"What?" Kurt chuckles when Rachel sits up and hit him with one of the cushions on the couch. "Just because I mentioned it doesn't mean that I'm obliged to tell you."

"You actually are obliged to tell me because I'm kind of your best friend." Kurt isn't telling her about his adventures as a drunk adolescent anytime soon. "You're such an asshole."

"You're the only person that calls me an asshole, you realize this, right? I am therefore an angel." Kurt winks at Rachel and they make their way to the kitchen. Kurt's phone vibrates with a text. Rachel smiles coyly at Kurt when she hands him the phone off the table.

**From Adam** (16:43): _Thank you for today/yesterday. I had a blast ! I'll see you tomorrow. Have a lovely night, good sir. xx_

"Okay, so he's the cutest boy in the worl-," there's a knock on the door. Kurt and Rachel raise their eyebrows at each other. "Brody went home earlier. I had an early class, so I'm not actually sure when he left. He wouldn't have come back today because I'm pretty sure he had a class."

**From Kurt** (16:44): _The fact that you let me stay after I nearly killed you speaks louder than words. I hope your night is amazing. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully. Have a great night, Adam_. X

Kurt shrugs at Rachel and makes his way to the door after 3 more knocks occur. It actually hasn't been that long since the first one, but Kurt would be getting anxious as well if he knocked on someone's door and they didn't answer after 10 seconds. The Latina beauty that greets him on the other side of the door is not what who he expects at all. "Woah, Santana. What are you doing here?"

Rachel stands and Kurt open the door wider, inviting Santana into the apartment – sort of. His facial expression, he's sure, is a mixture of surprise, confusion and awe. He isn't really sure what's going on, and even when his phone vibrates, he ignores it knowing it's Adam because _what the actual fuck, Santana's in New York. _It's not like Kurt isn't happy, he is. He's just more surprised than happy at the current moment.

She lifts her shoulders in a sort-of shrug, smiling at Rachel and Kurt. "I'm movin' in." _Okay, who I don't remember us making a deal about this._

Rachel's eyes go wide and she stares at Kurt, who's lifted his eyebrow as to ask, "Did you know about this?" When they see each other's facial expressions, they shake their heads and chuckle.

Rachel makes her way to Santana and grabs her bag, placing it at the arm of the couch. "Okay, so you're going to have to have to share a bed with me until we can get you sorted. Days Brody comes, you share with Kurt. When Kurt is at Adam's, you've got Kurt's bed to yourself, but other than that, welcome to New York Santana." She turns around and takes a deep breath, smiling at Santana who's made her way to stand in front of Rachel.

"Thank you."

Rachel beams at Santana. "You're welcome."

"Oh what the hell," Kurt mutters and makes his way to the duo of girls hugging. They both turn to look at him mid-hug, and before Santana can pull back from the hug, they're engulfed in Kurt's arms.

"This is getting sappy," Santana chuckles after 20 seconds. "No, I'm serious. Get off."

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly and Rachel sticks her tongue out at Santana. "We missed you too."

Santana makes a move to ruffle Kurt's hair, but is stopped in her tracks when she notices Kurt's hair clad with a beanie. She raises her eyebrows. "Now, I know you those aren't you clothes, pretty boy Hummel. No matter how hipster New York has made you." She plops onto the couch with a light bounce, patting the spaces on each side of her for Kurt and Rachel. "Now, why don't you over here and tell aunty Tannie all about New York and why you smell like green tea and deodorant that is obviously not yours?"

* * *

Again, you're all my angels whom I love dearly. Happy Love Day! And Happy Glee Day. Klaine make-out & pillow talk. Okay. Let's do this.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to be honest. I didn't start writing this out until Tuesday after school because I didn't have homework. I had today and yesterday off so I got a lot of chapters written. The next one isn't written. The three after that? I'm done with that ish. So yeah, I'm stealing wifi and I feel like a bad person, but I capped my internet so. Enjoy !

Come visit me on tumblr; takemetoyoursecretparadise .

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**To Adam** (22:20): _Thank you for lending me your clothes today. I'll just wash your jeans and then I'll get them back to you on Friday. As comfortable as they are, I need to let them go. Sigh. You were right – I wouldn't have been able to pull of the walk of shame with my crowd._

**To Kurt** (22:21): _I feel like there's a bit of a story to you 'your crowd', but alas, I won't pry, though my interest is piqued. And about the jeans, in a totally not creepy or weird way (because I am not strange or creepy), you could always keep them. They look better on you anyways. ;)_

**To Adam** (22:23): _You're very sweet, but I think you look pretty awesome in your clothes, if I must say so myself. If you must know, I have Rachel and my friend Satan – Santana, whoops- here. She's decided to move in. She might be more protective of me than my dad is. My dad has a shotgun. It's been lovely._

**To Kurt** (22:24): _I'm very happy I'm home alone because laughing out loud like that isn't very gentlemanly. I'd like to meet Santana, someday. She sounds nice. Your Dad sounds terrifying. I can't imagine what it'll be like when I meet him._

Kurt blushes and throws his phone onto the couch. He has a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

Santana makes a move for Kurt's phone, but Kurt sits on her, so she relents. He grabs his phone from underneath the pillow he managed to fling it under and continues sending out text messages to Adam. He keeps giggling and he's also forgotten to get off Santana.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you have a boyfriend." She sounds like she doesn't have much oxygen in her lungs because of the way he's sitting up against her, so he plops himself next to her.

"No," Kurt groans. "I have a crush on a guy who's asked me out. He's not my boyfriend."

"Not _yet_, he isn't."

Kurt throws a pillow at Rachel who is walking back from the bedroom. Unfortunately she decides that this is the one and only time she's going to be coordinated and she smacks it to her left, breaking the lamp antique lamp she and Kurt got at the market three weeks ago. "Shit!"

Kurt places his index finger and his middle finger on the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Rachel, you were supposed to let the pillow hit your face."

"There was no way I was going to do that. You throw harder than you think you do and I have suffered because of it."

"You're such a girl."

"You're an asshole," Rachel crosses her hands over her chest and pouts, "and I'm also not wearing shoes."

"And your point is?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"My point," Rachel enunciates, "is I don't have shoes on."

Santana snorts. "Then go get your shoes. What are you, five?"

Rachel glares at Santana from across the room, but the glare quickly turns into a pout when she turns to face Kurt. "You have to carry me or else I'm going to get glass in my foot and die an unpleasant, painful death."

"Rachel, that's not happening." Kurt chuckles and rests his head in Santana's lap. Rachel turns to Santana pleadingly.

"Uh, no way. That's not going to happen, hobbit." Santana rolls her eyes.

Kurt looks at Rachel with a barely concealed laugh. She still has a pout on her face to indicate her seriousness. "Okay, okay, I'm coming before you give birth to a wailing cow." He raises his hands in a surrender motion and walks to Rachel, turning around, leaning down, and patting his back.

Rachel squeaks and quickly jumps onto Kurt's back, hooking her legs tightly around his waist. "Thank you, Kurt." She kisses his cheek. "You're better than Santana and I solemnly swear to work harder at convincing people that's were siblings."

"Yes Rachel," he rolls his eyes in an exasperated manner as he walks her to her bedroom. Rachel slips on a pair of Uggs.

"You know, you two are lucky I tolerate you." Santana calls when she goes to the kitchen and grabs a dustpan. "Seriously though, I used to think Rachel was your hag until I made up my mind that you two were separated at birth." She glances at Rachel and Kurt who are now sitting on the couch, before she goes to go throw the glass shards away. "Hypothetically, of course. So you totally don't have to pretend to be siblings because you've nailed it."

"I wish Kurt was more like my lover sometimes. We'd hide it from the world and from our significant others. We'd have very hot sex every day and the loft would smell like wild oats. I would never be able to walk and it'd be a beautiful romance made for the Broadway stage," Rachel shrugs.

Kurt's shoulders bounce with silent laughter in lieu of a reply and Santana stares wide-eyed at Rachel as she plants herself on top of Kurt. "I have a feeling that living here isn't going to be half bad."

"Yay," Rachel deadpans. "I'm glad that living with us isn't an inconvenience to you.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You can even join us in our sexcapades that Rachel was going on about."

"Aw, porcelain," Santana pats Kurt's cheek patronizingly and winks at Rachel. "I already feel as though I'm at home, baby."

* * *

When Kurt wakes up, it's not because of his alarm. It's because his morning wood is growing readily and there's friction against his cock, _which is odd because Kurt is so not getting any._ He lies down for a moment and tries to figure out what it going on. That is until a hand reaches over his hips, almost on autopilot. His hips are obviously higher than anticipated by _whoever_ that is, which just adds to the friction. Kurt bites his lip to hold back a moan and he opens his eyes so he can compose himself.

Kurt tries to shift but is met with a sleeping Rachel on his left and Santana on his right. How did he get stuck with the most intense cuddlers Ohio had to offer living with him in New York? He doesn't understand and he probably never will. As funny as this situation is, it's becoming harder to think with his brain and not his _lower regions _because Rachel's goddamn knee keeps doing this _thing_ and Santana's _stupid_ hand is doing _tease-worthy unholy things that he just keeps thinking about Adam doing but her hand is all wrong _and just _no_, they're girls – his roommates, and this needs to stop at this very moment.

Kurt sighs audibly and grabs the girls' hands, removing them and attempting to push them away from himself. **"**Oh my god, are you two kidding me with this shit?" Rachel groans and Santana shuffles closer to Kurt, throwing her leg over his thigh. "Stop molesting me Santana – Rachel. That's my cock against your knee. Yeah that's what I thought. Santana goddammit! Leg. Off. Me. Now. "

"If we promise to keep our limbs off you, can we stay?" Both girls sit up irately and glare at Kurt. Well, Santana glares at Kurt. Rachel just stares at him like an owl. _Okay_, so Kurt isn't going to shout at them because Santana actually resembles a little child even if she has a glare directed in Kurt's direction and Rachel's so fucking cute right now. Kurt can live with this.

"Fine, you can stay. But keep your hands to yourselves. Or even to each other. But stay away from my cock. And stop hogging my blankets and throwing them onto the floor."

"Thank you," Santana lazily kisses his cheek. "You're my angel. Now shush." She lies back down and pats the space next to her, inviting Kurt down.

Kurt lies down and pulls Rachel to him, who's still sort of staring at him owlishly and trying to remember how to breathe properly. She yawns and cuddles back into Kurt's chest when Santana throws her arm around both their waists. Rachel yawns through her words. "Let's make a Kurtsie sandwich."

"I second that." Santana wiggles her way across the rest of the space between her and Kurt and rests her head on the back of his neck.

"You're both so high maintenance."

_I never was the kind of girl that's naturally sure when it comes to love, oh no_

_I was insecure, insecure_

Santana wakes up first and jumps over Kurt and Rachel, turning the alarm off. Rachel and Kurt stir, but gravitate closer together. She'd find this cute if she wasn't one hundred and fifty percent sure that they have to go to university.

"Rachel," she shakes the smaller girl. She reaches over Rachel and ruffles Kurt's hair. "Kurt, come on. Wake up."

Kurt sits up and blinks sleepily at Santana. He shakes Rachel a bit more when she shows no signs of waking and she gets up too, climbing out of the bed and stretching to her toes. "Morning sunshine, morning other sunshine." She smiles at Santana. It's always boggled Kurt how Rachel can never be classified in the mornings. She could take forever to wake up or she could take five seconds. She can be funny, she can be an absolute doll or she can be a grade A+ bitch. _Kurt's giving up with her._

"Good morning, Rachel. Good morning, Kurt. Your stereotypically gay alarm woke me up – but that's okay, because I have shit to do and universities to check out. Do you want me to make coffee whilst you two get ready for school?"

Kurt stares up at Santana like she's an angel. She twitches under the intense gaze, and a light blush grazes her cheeks.

"You're pretty cute when you blush, you know." Rachel grabs a towel from the cupboard in Kurt's room and nods at Santana. "You should blush more. It'd make you less scary." She walks out of the room to the shower.

Kurt snorts, speaking loud enough for Rachel to hear. "Santana isn't scary."

"I'm from Lima Heights, the hell I'm not scary."

"No Santana," Kurt chides, "your cousin Anita lives in Lima Heights. The outskirts of it – so basically she lives in a McMansion closest to West Lima. You are not scary and you are not from Lima Heights. You are posh and your father is a dentist."

Santana shrugs. "I don't even know why I invited you over to my house those many years ago if you're going to belittle my awesome nature. I'm going to go make you coffee now before I take it back and let you go without caffeine." She walks out of the room, shaking her ass in what Kurt perceives to be a sassy way. His only worry right now is that both he and Rachel didn't shower last night, but they both take forever to get ready. Why Kurt does this to himself, he doesn't understand. He'll plan outfits for him and Rachel. That sounds fun.

Kurt stretches when he stands and walks to the kitchen without shoes on. He's pretty sure Santana jacked his slippers because they're usually at the foot of his bed, but he doesn't care because he can smell the coffee wafting through the house and he's _salivating._

"So," he sits on one of the chairs around the table in the kitchen. "What are you going to do today?"

Santana looks over her shoulder and smiles at him. "I'm going to try and find a job first of all. I'm also going to go check out universities. I'm going to apply for the next semester. So for now I can just work."

"Are you getting the job so you can pay for varsity fees?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Nope," Santana snorts. "My mom's graduation present was a major check. I stuck it in my bank account and waited till the need arose for me to use it. In Kentucky I had a job as a waitress so that's how I paid for most of my shit," she shrugs. "So I do have varsity fees, but it's also very dependent on if I get accepted."

"Well I'm sure you will," Kurt stares at Santana with a new admiration. "They'd be stupid not to. Where do you want to go?"

"NYU," She chuckles nervously. "I'm also going to look at their journalism and photography courses."

"Oh?" Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Well that sounds good. I'm rooting for you." He crosses his fingers and Santana chuckles when she places a hot, steaming cup of what Kurt's declared the most perfect smelling cup of coffee (_and he worked at the Lima Bean which is saying something_) in front of him. "You're an angel."

"Thank you," She smiles sincerely. "And nope, I pity those who are not morning people." She winks at him. "I'm going to unpack my stuff. Do you think Rachel will have space in her closet?"

Kurt snorts. "Rachel probably has more space than I do. Vogue spoiled me with a lot of sample clothing."

Santana rolls her eyes. "You're a walking stereotype."

"Yes well," he waves his hand dismissively. "I still have better clothes than you two put together so leave me be."

Santana shakes her head. "I really did miss you guys, you know."

Kurt smiles at her. "We missed you too. It might've been a surprise when you came, but I really missed you."

"Yeah?" For a moment, Santana sounds vulnerable. It's almost as if she's trying to hide it like she's ashamed. Kurt might love his friend a little more in that moment and he kind wants to hug her, but she's probably shave his hair in his sleep so he stays seated exactly where he is.

He takes a small sip of coffee and smiles at her genuinely. "Definitely."

* * *

Thank you for all your alerts. You're all angels, I can't. Please keep reviewing and what not. I love it. _And I need to write chapter 10. _Whoops.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to attempt to explain myself but I can already hear the loud cries of _Don't Speak_. I'm sorry I took two weeks to update! I still don't have internet so I'm just trying to get a lot of writing done between the times when I can't post. Thank you for sticking with the story, though! Your reviews make me sit my ass down and write. 59?! You're all brilliant. Enjoy the chapter and just keep being awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**From Santana** (12:43): _Porcelain. There's a hot piece of ass that's claiming to be hobbit's boyfriend. I will not hesitate to throw hot oil at him if he's lying to me._

**From Kurt** (12:43): _You had a scarring childhood, didn't you? If he's tall, dark-haired and handsome, let him in. He's harmless. Like a butterfly._

**From Santana** (12:44): _You should be in class or something like that. Shoo. Go away. Be gone with you, princess. You are unwanted._

**From Kurt** (12:45): _I should be in class, but you were threatening to throw oil on people so... God, you're a bitch._

**From Santana** (12:46): _I love you, too:*_

Kurt sighs as he pockets his phone and walks towards music theory class. He knows it wasn't meant to be a knock at his self-esteem. As horrible as Santana can be, she would never say anything she really thought could hurt your feelings unless she doesn't like you. Call Kurt conceited, but he's pretty sure he's in that small group of people she really likes.

_You're unwanted_. Goddammit. Kurt isn't in the mood for his mind tricks right now. He's trying to pay attention to his steps so he doesn't fall flat on his face but he just can't because now he's over-analyzing things and that usually turns him into an idiot. Like when he's trying to be all sly with mischievous with Adam and he ends up falling over the latter's feet.

Kurt doesn't like cheating. He doesn't like irrelevancy, lack of communication and self-deprecation. He absolutely hates them and they all seem to make their way into his life at some point or other to make him miserable. It's not as though Kurt is on a mission to try and make himself sad and upset over a little banter – but today's just becoming a strange day and he feels bad for caring about his failed relationship with Blaine when he's in the midst of attempting to enter another one. Is Kurt ready to date again? He doesn't know. He thinks he is. Is he over Blaine? Yes, surprisingly he is.

He's forgiven Blaine. He just needs to work on himself a bit because guys do not like lack of confidence and that's something Kurt has a shit load of right now. Speaking of guys; Kurt can't understand what Adam finds appealing about him. He's nothing special. He has a lot of love to give, will give himself fully and invest in a relationship to his strongest capability, but other than that? There is nothing special about him and he's got this nagging feeling in the back of his stupid head to try find out why. But he's not going to look at gift horse in the mouth. God knows how long this will last, but for all intents and purposes, he's going to try his damned hardest to make it work for both him and Adam. He's going to try making himself into the person Adam deserves.

He groans quietly in frustration as Mrs. Miller goes on about the octaves. This is something he knows – he's known since he was a small child – he can afford to sit and think. All Kurt wants to do is get home and watch RENT. Is that too much to ask? Brody's home and so is Santana, so he can't whisk himself away to his own secret paradise.

_Shit, Brody and Santana are alone in the loft. _Kurt doesn't know if he wants to laugh because of the amount of ego that must be flowing in the loft or groan because the friendship that's bound to happen and overwhelm everyone. It's almost as if all his thoughts are in sync with the world because his phone vibrates with a text message from Brody. He glances up at Mrs. Miller who has her back to the students and pulls his phone out, resting it on his lap. When he reads the text he barely manages to muffle his snort. At least class is over in less than 20 minutes, so he doesn't feel as guilty.

**From Brody** (13:12): _I am so angry with you and Rachel. All this time you've hidden me from my better half. I might or might not be in-love with Santana Lopez._

**From Kurt** (13:14): _If you're in-love with her then you're a narcissist. She's you in female form. You probably both have as much game as the other. You're both sassy little shits. I'm surprised I didn't think of the alliance before she threatened to throw oil at you._

**From Brody** (13:15): _WOAH. Back-up. When did she say she was going to throw oil at me?_

**From Brody** (13:15): _That's so saddening. I thought we were going to be best friends and get married. So sort of like forbidden love but with really hot sex because we're both 'smoking pieces of ass.' Let me have you know, she's reading over my shoulder and she said Rachel and I sound the same. I'm nodding. Why am I nodding?_

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly when he pockets his phone. His friends are insane. He's decided that. He stays relatively calm for the last 15 minutes of class. When Mrs. Miller gives the students an assignment to play a song of their choice on the piano accompanied with singing, Kurt internally squeals because he's been waiting for this moment _for fucking ever. _He's got the perfect song ideas rolling around his head already.

Class ends and all the students gather their things as they made their way out. Kurt's one of the last students to leave, but he doesn't really mind because it means he gets to avoid classroom door traffic. As he steps out of class, a hand covers his eyes and another wraps around his waist.

"Guess who?"

"Oh my god," Kurt lets out a breath of air and slumps backwards onto Adam's chest. "You should be really lucky that my reflexes are broken today because that could've ended really badly for you."

Adam removes his hand from around Kurt's eyes and instead puts it across his other arm that's still around Kurt's waist. He snorts. "For some odd reason, I believe that semi-threat. But alas, I wanted to surprise you."

Kurt turns around and hugs Adam around the neck. "You're in a good mood. I like that." Kurt pulls back and smiles at Adam shyly. "Have you been having a good day?"

"Well, it's been okay, I guess," Adam shrugs. "I have been trying to figure out what class you had without actually asking you because that would've ruined the surprise. Other than that?" Adam shakes his head and chuckles. "It's actually been a pretty crappy day. But now it's all good."

Kurt pouts slightly. "I'm sorry you're having a bad day. I've had an odd day. I was pleasantly surprised to see you though." He smiles. "I would have found you eventually today, though."

Adam's eyes widen and a small blush creeps onto his face. He bites his lower lip. "Your day was odd?" he raises his eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

Kurt shrugs. "I'm not even sure I know how to articulate what I was feeling like. But it was…_is_ very nice to see you. You've been like a refreshing sliver of sunshine on one of those epic thunderstorm days."

Adam smiles and lifts his shoulders in a small shrug. "Let me walk to your next class?"

Kurt blushes. "That'd be great." He smiles. "I'm going to answer a text quickly, is that okay?"

"Oh," Adam waves his hand in no particular direction and then places his other on Kurt's lower back. "You can walk, talk and text. Well, I'll make sure you do the talking part too. And the walking part because you seem to not have the skill of multi-tasking." Yeah, Kurt is definitely not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**From Kurt** (13:32): _Ask Satan about the oil. It's not that long a story but I just got a very cute surprise visit from someone adorable and blonde who's offered to walk me to class and as much as I adore you, I'm choosing him. Good luck with your twin. X_

**From Brody** (13:33): _Fine. Abandon me via text. You're so spilling all the details when you get home. I want to hear all about tall, hot and English. I like that. 'Your twin' ha! Later xx_

* * *

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that you were going to throw hot oil on me if I was a thief."

Santana nods curtly. "That's precisely what I was saying."

"And where would you have gotten hot oil?"

Santana glares at Brody. "I would have made a plan. No one likes a smart ass. Shut up."

"I wish you'd said this to yourself half an hour ago," Brody rolls his eyes and pulls his legs onto the couch so he can sit cross-legged. "It would've saved us so much time and deception."

"I take it back. I can't believe I actually approve of you." She rolls her eyes. "You're an ass."

Brody snorts. "You approve of me? Wait till you meet Adam. You're going to have a heart attack. You might fall in-love with him but the disappointment of him being gay will break your heart as I'm sure it has for many ladies before you."

"First of all, you sound like you're in-love with the guy," Santana snorts. "Secondly, I'm gay. I may or may not be gayer than the day is long. I just really like boobs."

Brody blinks at Santana for two seconds – as the most. "You're fantastic. We are one."

Santana snorts. "You know what? We really are." She makes her way to the kitchen and pours them both a glass of some cranberry vodka drink that's in the fridge waiting to be consumed.

"I don't feel as bad saying this anymore, but you have really nice boobs."

Santana shrugs. "I know I do. You have a nice ass, though. We're just really attractive people."

Brody winks at her. "You better believe it. Now please make me food?"

Santana raises her eyebrows at him. "Do I look like the type of person who can cook?"

"I want to say yes because you're female – but Rachel can't cook for shit. The glare you're giving me is also proving my point."

"You know what, boy Barbie?" she sits on the couch next to Brody and kicks his side. "You can go make me a fucking sandwich. I had a meeting with an NYU professor and I feel like I'm going to shoot myself."

Brody rolls his eyes when he gets up and Santana kicks his ass in the direction of the kitchen. "I was going already."

"Yes, well go faster."

"I hope a cockroach walks on you in your sleep."

* * *

This is so AU. In my story Brody and Santana get on like fire and water and Brody isn't a prostitute. That's all. Let me know what you think of le Brotana (can you see the indications that they're meant to be a BROtp?) friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"You know, I think we're doing this a little backwards." Kurt chuckles as he swings his and Adam's hands between them playfully.

Adam sticks his tongue out at Kurt. "Nope, doing it backwards would have been me letting you have a go at me last Tuesday and then asking you out in the morning. I refrained from letting my hormones take over and waited a week. But right now, I really like holding your hand."

Kurt blushes. "I like holding your hand too." He pulls Adam closer to him as they turn a corner. "How long do you plan on holding my drunken slurs against me?"

Adam snorts. "It was adorable, but seriously Kurt. Lady Gaga? Really?"

"Everyone loves the song Teeth, Adam. You're just a moron."

Adam chuckles. "Then you're going out with a moron. How does that make you feel, Kurt Hummel?"

"I'm going out with a hot English moron, so that makes everything better."

"I knew you just wanted me for my looks. I don't know what in god's name that's alluring about my accent. I tried to get rid of it and it just stuck. I sound nasal." Adam sighs dramatically, but it's followed with a chuckle when Kurt swats his arm.

"See? You're a moron." Kurt shrugs. Adam's hand feels really nice in his. He likes the sensation. He's still getting tingles. "I refuse to go on and on a rant about how stupidly hot you sound because then you'd just be getting a really big head. Then your beanies wouldn't fit you and we'd have a problem, wouldn't we?"

"Yes we would," Adam chuckles. "I wouldn't want to doom anyone to my bed head. That's just wrong." Adam shudders.

"Holy shit. You're such a drama queen." Kurt stands in front of Adam and pats his cheek. "But I'd like to think you're my drama queen."

"Indeed I am, Kurt." Adam pulls Kurt forward by his jacket. "You are the only person who will have to deal with my bitch fits from now till whenever."

Kurt giggles and takes Adam's hand again. Adam pulls him forward and they continue walking. "It's so cute when you swear."

Adam sighs. "I lack the ghetto factor I've so desperately wished for since I was fourteen, which is why I'll never be taken seriously."

"Honey, I'm the alpha bitch." Kurt chuckles and glances at Adam who stops abruptly in front of a restaurant. Spiga D'Oro. It sounds _interesting._

"Here it is," he says pointing to a restaurant on their left.

Kurt beams at Adam and let's himself get dragged into the restaurant. "This place smells fantastic."

Even though Adam walks in before Kurt, he manages to manoeuvre himself so that he ends up standing behind Kurt. He places a firm hand on Kurt's lower back as they make their way to a table. Adam pulls Kurt's chair out for him, much to Kurt's surprise, _which shouldn't really be a surprise because Adam's perfect_, before he sits down.

"Hi," the waitress smiles at the boys. She looks no older than twenty-seven and she's beaming at both Adam and Kurt. "My name is Sophie and I'm going to be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

Adam nods and smiles at Sophie before gesturing to Kurt.

"Can I just have a glass of water?"

"Of course." She doesn't write it down on a notebook or anything. She doesn't even seem to _have_ a notebook anywhere on her. She turns to Adam. "And you, sir?"

"Well, water will be just alright, but could you also bring a bottle of white wine?"

"Of course. I'll be right on it. In about ten minutes I'll come out to take your food orders." She smiles politely with her gaze shifting between Kurt and Adam. "Will that be enough time for you to decide?"

"That's perfectly enough time, I think. Kurt?"

Kurt smiles, "Yeah, that'll be perfectly enough time." Sophie nods with her bright smile still on her face – it makes her look younger – and she walks towards what Kurt assumes is the kitchen.

"You realize that she didn't even have a notebook, right?"

Adam shrugs. "Even I could remember an order as simple as two waters and a bottle of white wine. Let it be known I have the memory span of a teaspoon."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, smart ass. I thought it was obligatory for waiters and waitresses to write down all orders even if they're as simple as water and white wine."

Adam shrugs and places his hand atop the table, palm facing up and inviting Kurt to hold it. "Maybe she's a special type of ninja waitress."

"Of course, Adam," Kurt snorts. "That's the only logical explanation for her not having a notepad."

Adam smirks. "You never know."

Kurt notices Adam's hand when he reaches towards the menus in the middle of the table. He doesn't even realize how he could have possibly have missed it because his hand is far from the menus. He places his hand on top of Adam's and gives it a small squeeze before continuing his mission for the menu.

"Thank you for coming, Kurt."

Kurt looks up and sees Adam beaming at him. His smile is so genuine, Kurt almost wants to cry. _How can someone be so beautiful_? He doesn't even understand how that's fair. "Thank you for asking me. Though I'm sure even if you didn't, I would've plucked up the courage to ask you myself." Kurt chuckles nervously. "I'm really enjoying myself."

"I'm glad you are. Besides, you're not going to be here for Valentines Day, right?" Kurt nods. "Well this is our makeshift Valentines Day."

"Oh, will it?" Kurt bites the inside of his cheek, willing the giggle that's trying to make its way out of his system to go away right now.

"Indeed it will, Mr Hummel."

"Well, in that case," Kurt leans forward a much as the table will allow him and Adam follows suite, curiously. "Will you be my Valentine?" he whispers it, almost as though it's a secret to special for anyone else to hear.

A blush forms on Adam's cheekbones and he smiles sheepishly at Kurt. "Of course I will. Even if you beat me to the question, you're still pretty cute"

"Ah," Kurt waves his hand about haphazardly. "I intend to fully romance you in the next three days, Adam Crawford. And even some after that," he winks. "Prepare yourself. You think this is me being cute?" he scoffs. "I'm going to make you melt."

"I've always found confidence rather sexy," Adam winks. "But don't think for a moment I'm going to back down from the Valentines week. We're too hipster for it to just be one day." Kurt starts laughing. _There are crinkles on his upper cheeks_, Adam notes. _He's absolutely beautiful_. Adam smiles at him and squeezes his hand a little, "You look fantastic today."

Kurt rubs his thumb against Adam's palm. "You're not so bad yourself."

Adam winks coyly at Kurt and the latter chuckles. The boys sit in a comfortable silence, scanning their menus. Kurt groans in frustration causing Adam to look away from his menu (_causing Adam to continue what he was doing before Kurt groaned and he had to pretend he'd been observing the menu when really he'd been watching Kurt_). "I don't know what to order."

"Well," Adam drawls. "What do you feel like having?"

Kurt looks at Adam pathetically. "I don't know. Anything's okay, but there's just so much to choose from. I _don't know_."

Adam squeezes Kurt's hand, "Well, I strongly recommend the Stroganoff if you're feeling like having creamy stuff."

"I don't know. I really don't. I feel like I'm at a crossroad," Kurt chuckles. "Can you order for me?"

Adam's eyes widen for a nanosecond before a smile appears on his face. "Of course."

Sophie places a glass of water on in front of Kurt as if queued and does the same for Adam. She puts the bottle of wine in the middle of the table and the wine glasses on the side of the table where Kurt and Adam's hands are intertwined. Kurt nearly pulls away so that she can have space if she wants to place anything there or feels uncomfortable with two boys showing affection. Sophie looks up from where she took the cork out of the bottle and smiles at them cheekily. "You two are a very cute couple."

Adam looks like the cat that caught the canary. "Thank you very much."

Kurt mumbles his own thank you and sends orders to his cheeks to stop blushing.

"Can I take your order?"

"Awesome. I'll have the grilled chicken strips and creamed spinach ravioli, and he will have," Adam bites his lip and gives Kurt a quick once-over, "Coq Au Vin with rice and the garden salad." Adam smiles sheepishly at Kurt. "Is that okay with you?"

Kurt's using all his restraint to not kiss Adam right now. He doesn't want their first kiss to be impulsive. Not because they're with company or anything. _Nope_. "That's absolutely perfect."

Adam looks at Kurt hopefully. "Awesome."

Sophie chuckles but tries to hide it with a cough. "Your meals will be ready in twenty minutes at the latest. If the time goes over half an hour, you have the right to complain and your meal with be paid for by the restaurant." She smiles brightly. "I'll be back soon to check if you need anything else. If you need me, just shout. Enjoy the rest of your evening, sirs." Before Adam or Kurt can reply, Sophie's walked off to another table.

"Where did you even find this place?" Kurt laughs.

"I got lost a couple of weeks ago," Adam chuckles when Kurt looks at him like he's a crazy person. Adam suspects that it's because he's been living in New York for four years and he managed to get lost. "Well I did. New York is very large." He winks at Kurt. "I was on the way back from – somewhere, I don't remember. But anyways, I got lost and hungry, so I came here. Turns out it's not too far from my place, it's just in a different direction than what I'm used to. The people here are nice. I get take-out here when I get home late and I don't feel like cooking. The fact that they have take-out makes me very happy."

"Ah," Kurt acknowledges. "Well, she is one of the most interesting waitresses I've ever met in my life, which is definitely saying something because I might as well have lived at Breadstix in my junior year."

Adam smirks. "I'm going to pretend that I know what Breadstix is, so don't mind enlightening me or anything crazy like that."

"You're so cheeky," Kurt chuckles, "Breadstix was the restaurant in Ohio that we all hung out at. It was close to everyone's house which I found incredibly unnerving because it meant everyone lived near me – no, stop laughing, I wouldn't joke about this. It was in the middle of everything. It was like a damn port key." Adam's shoulders shake as he barely conceals his laughter.

"Oh god, that's brilliant." Adam takes a deep, over-exaggerated breath. "I needed that. I'll stop laughing. Continue with your story."

Kurt shakes his head in a fondly exasperated manner and sticks his tongue out at Adam. "Anyways, it was the restaurant everyone went to. It pretended to be Italian and they sold stale bread sticks." Kurt scrunches his nose distastefully. "Do note that I'm making it sound way worse than it actually is."

"Oh yes, of course." Kurt sighs. "It isn't really that interesting a story. All the waitresses and waiters were insane people who were way too emotionally invested in our personal lives."

Adam chuckles. Until their meals come through (_20 minutes for something so satisfying!), _they talk about Breadstix. Adam talks about when he first came to New York and Kurt tells him about his time at Vogue and how exactly he ended up getting into NYADA. They discuss hobbies and musicians. Adam enjoys playing soccer and likes musicians such as Joshua Radin, Xavier Rudd and Priscilla Ahn. Kurt likes Priscilla Ahn's voice because it's so pretty.

Their conversation lacks the self-conscious first date pauses and if Adam's eyes rolls back into his head when Kurt moans around his first bite of food, Kurt doesn't notice. When the bill comes, Kurt reaches for it but ends up getting chided by Adam who gets to it faster than Kurt. The night ends successfully, so when Adam walks Kurt to the subway, Kurt is living in a bubble of happiness.

Kurt stands shyly. He can hear the train coming but he kind of wants to kiss Adam. "Thank you for tonight. I had a really fun time."

"So did I," Adam smiles, "You're really fun company and I hope we can do it again sometime?"

Kurt moves forward and throws his arms around Adam's neck. "Of course we can. I hope we can," he whispers into the latter's neck. Adam's hands are tight around his waist. Kurt _loves_ hugging Adam. Kurt pulls back a little and so does Adam. Kurt goes on his tip toes and smiles at Adam shyly. Adam leans forward slightly, but Kurt turns his head into Adam's neck. Adam chuckles and pulls Kurt tighter to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt wants to melt into Adam and just stay in his embrace forever. He inhales. Adam smells like strawberries and honey. He should feel weird for smelling someone else, but Adam smells marvellous.

The train stops in front of them and Adam detaches Kurt from him, giving him a lopsided smile and pointing to the train. "You're not going to get home if you don't get onto the train, love."

Kurt blushes and gets onto the train. He smiles at Adam and gives a small wave. Adam winks at him but he doesn't move. Only when the train doors close and it stars moving, does Adam make any move to leave. This is the best date Kurt has ever experienced in his life, but why the hell didn't he kiss Adam? He feels like he's being a tease, but that would have been the first kiss he's had since he and Blaine broke up. He shakes his head self-deprecatingly. He doesn't even want to know what Mr Schue's wedding is going to be like.

* * *

Plot twist – this whole chapter was actually Kadam schmoop and you hate me because I stopped that kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

When Thursday morning comes, Kurt stands with his hands on his hips watching Rachel attempt to zip up her dress and find her shoe at the same time. Santana isn't even in the room anymore and he's not really sure he wants to know why. "Santana goddamit, we're going to be late for our flight! What the hell are you even doing? It's not like you packed a suitcase or anything."

Santana walks out of hers and Rachel's bedroom in her underwear. "Unless you'd like to find me something to wear, then I suggest you shut up right now or else I will go to that wedding in my lacy panties."

Kurt groans. "Fine, I'll shut up. But if we don't leave this loft in the next hour, we will miss our flight and Mr Schue will kill us for missing his wedding."

Rachel jumps up in triumph when she finds her heel and turns to face Kurt and Santana. "Who decided that it would be a smart thing to book flights to Ohio on the day of the wedding?"

"You did." Santana glares at Rachel as she slips on her own dress. She snaps her fingers. "Kurt, find me shoes to wear with this outfit." The latter mumbles something along the lines of 'bitch' and makes his way to the shoe closet.

Kurt whistles as he takes in all of their shoes. "We have a lot of shoes combined."

Rachel snorts. "What did you think would happen when two girls and a gay guy lived together?"

"Well," Kurt rolls his eyes and points at the shoes. "Not this."

Rachel sticks her tongue out at Kurt and begins to sing. "_You can't always get what you want_."

"And this, dearest hobbit, is why you were such a misfit in high school." Santana tugs Rachel towards her and zips her dress up. "You turn everything into a mini High School Musical. Like really, you are not Troy and- I mean, or Gabriella."

"Hey," Kurt returns with a black pair of pumps and hands them to Santana. He narrows his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with singing both parts to a duet. Being single does that to you."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Santana winks inconspicuously at Kurt. "Do you duet on your own?"

"Well it's not like I'm going to skip the song every time Just Give Me a Reason starts playing on my iPod. I'm not an insane person."

"Vocal masturbation," Santana drawls.

"You'd know all about that."

"You're such an ass."

"Your sentence structure was wrong. I think what you meant to say was that I have such a nice ass."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because you love us," Rachel and Kurt glance at each other and chuckle. Rachel continues. "And we talk at the same time which you find endearingly cute."

"Yes," Santana deadpans. "So freaking cute that I've decided to start being a nicer person," she waves her hand dismissively and points to herself. "Okay, it's final check time before we get into a cab and are accosted with 'glee this' and 'glee that' so, my final question for you," Santana twirls. "How do I look?"

Rachel pretends to fan herself. "You look stunning. I'm so jealous."

"I'm not jealous per say," Kurt laughs. "But you really do look hot."

Santana makes a bowing gesture with her hand. "You two are to die for. Let's go now."

Kurt laughs as Rachel grabs her clutch bag, checking that her ticket is still inside. He holds the door open for the girls. "You know, when I mentioned our flights, everything was done in slow motion."

"It's because I'm scarier than you, Kurt. What were you going to if we didn't come? Kill us with your bitch glare?" Santana rolls her eyes and smacks Kurt's ass as he gets into the elevator. "You're not scary, baby."

"Yes I am," Kurt mumbles.

"You're scary in the morning before you've had coffee and you're in a bad mood." Rachel shudders. "I just back off then."

"And for good reason," Santana laughs. "I'm even scared of you then. Note to self; never wake Kurt up before his alarm."

The three of them exit the elevator and make their way outside. Rachel flags a cab down. Kurt sits in between the girls and chides himself for not thinking out this seating better. He sighs. "You may not say anything."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Kurt presses the dial button on his phone. The girls give each other knowing looks and whip out their own phones to go about their business.

"Good morning to you too… yeah… I planned this…" Kurt chuckles. "Happy Valentine's Day to you… yes, the official not made up one that we celebrated…. Valentine's week indeed… what do you have planned for today…Yeah, remember the wedding?" Kurt snorts. "Yes, I will see you tomorrow. I'm very excited… I wish you were here…. Yeah they are… I can feel their stares… no, not really… well we need to discuss game plans but it's fine if you want to… okay… you're very sweet…. Awesome, I look forward to it…. Bye…. No, we're not going to be one of those couples…that's not fair goddammit," Kurt groans and makes a quick kiss noise, "don't mock me. That was for you, mister." Kurt laughs. "Yes, goodbye…"

Kurt hangs up and slides further into his seat, leaning his head on Santana's shoulder. "Well then, porcelain."

"That was definitely interesting," Rachel mocks. "That kiss noise cute little thing at the end was probably my favorite part of it."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I said you can't say anything."

"The hell we can't," Santana laughs. "The whole week there's been the stupid smell of flowers in the loft. We are entitled to say you are whipped. Whipped, whipped, whipped."

"I think I got it the first time," Kurt mumbles.

"No," Rachel snorts. "I don't think you understand the level of whipped you are. And you haven't even kissed yet?" she whistles. "You're a strong person."

"Whoa – okay no he's not strong. He's insane." Santana raises her eyebrow at Kurt.

"Don't look at me like that. Sometimes people chicken out of stuff."

Rachel shakes her head. "I don't even get it. It was like, the perfect moment."

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest petulantly. "Yes well."

* * *

Okay, so the wedding doesn't go exactly as planned. Kurt's really confused, Rachel's trying to resist Finn and Santana's drinking with Quinn. When in God's name did Miss Pillsbury decide she wasn't going to show up at the altar? Okay, well it isn't something you really decide until the actual day unless you're Rachel. Well, a future version of Rachel. Mr Schue's face when coach Sylvester (holy shit, I never expected to see her walking down an aisle that Mr Schue was at the end of, but okay) told him that Emma had gone was the most heartbreaking thing Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt wonders briefly if Blaine would have been someone to leave him at the altar. Then he wonders if Adam would leave him at the altar and he decides to go get a drink because this is getting weird. Seeing Blaine wasn't awkward at all. After Christmas, the two got to become friends again – it was an attempt to rekindle their love, but Kurt doesn't know what he wants. He still feels like crap If he's in the presence of anyone who insists that he and Blaine should be together _because Blaine's just so perfect and he and Kurt are perfect together. _Blaine has the decency to wince when Mercedes has and Brittany agrees.

Blaine's his first love, his first proper kiss that he wanted, his first time, his first boyfriend. He's basically checked off most of the firsts off of Kurt's list. Of course Kurt loves Blaine. He isn't immune to human feelings. But Kurt could love Adam. It wouldn't be that hard to fall for Adam. All Kurt would need to do is stop worrying about second hand insecurities he acquired himself from the remnants of his and Blaine's relationship and just let go. But that would be taking the easy route and that's obviously something Kurt never does so he'll stick with his current and very unnecessary drama. He checks the time on his phone.

His flight is at ten thirty and its eight now. Santana isn't coming back with him and Rachel. She's going to be staying with her Mom for one day and coming back with Quinn. When did that happen, Kurt doesn't know.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine waves his hand in front of Kurt's face. "Are you okay? You seem a bit spaced out."

"Yeah," Kurt sighs. "It's been a long day and I've got loads on my mind. But I'm fine." He gives Blaine what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "How are you?"

Blaine shrugs. "I'm fine. Dealing with Mr Schue in glee club after today is going to suck. I can't even begin to imagine how he feels."

"I know right?"

"I wouldn't ever leave anyone at the altar. If things were bad, I'd have talked about it before the wedding. I wouldn't get engaged if there was a problem though. Marriage should never be used to fix a problem, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt lifts his shoulders exasperatedly. "But sometimes problems arise in the engagement. I wouldn't dream of leaving someone at the altar or getting left at the altar, but sometimes shit happens and you react erroneously and impulsively in a situation."

Blaine smiles sadly. "Shit most definitely happens. But we can't expect it to fix itself. We have to try hard to try and fix stuff that goes wrong. Karma is a bitch. Things aren't just going to go our way."

Kurt chuckles and lifts his glass of champagne. "I'll drink to that." Blaine lifts his own strawberry daiquiri (big surprise) and clinks his glass with Kurt's. Kurt wonders momentarily if Blaine got a better fake ID made like he did when he was in New York, but decides to just savour the moment and stop thinking about logics. They stand in a companionable silence while they finish their drinks. Blaine speaks up.

"You know, I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"But the thing is," Blaine leans forward over the counter. "I miss you as my best friend. Of course I miss you as my boyfriend, but I understand that's not really going to work out now," he smiles self-deprecatingly and Kurt rubs his arm reassuringly. "I just really miss having you here all the time to cheer me on. I'm sorry I was such an idiot but I just want my best friend back."

Kurt downs the rest of his champagne and pulls Blaine into a hug. It isn't an awkward hug or even an overly intimate hug. Blaine tightens his grip around Kurt's back and takes a deep sigh.

Kurt nuzzles his head into Blaine's neck. "I'm always going to be your best friend. Just because we aren't together, doesn't mean I'm going to say goodbye. I do love you, you know."

Blaine pulls back and smiles at him. "I love you, too." He leans back against the counter with much of the tension he was harbouring (which Kurt only notices that he was harbouring now and chides himself for being a bad person and not noticing) gone. "How long is it until you have to go back to New York?"

"I have to be back tonight." Kurt shrugs. "I have class tomorrow."

"Well," Blaine frowns. "That definitely sucks. But before you go, will you sing with me?"

"Of course," Kurt smiles.

* * *

_It's getting hotter, it's a burning love, and I just can't seem to get enough of_

The crowd goes wild with applaud. Kurt savours the familiarity of singing with Blaine and the way their voices mesh together. When Blaine is at NYADA next year, they can be that annoying duo (Brody and Rachel) that sings at Callbacks every week. Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him by his waist and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you." He let's go and they walk off the stage.

Kurt rolls his eyes playfully. "I told you I would, and I did. But," Kurt checks the time on his phone. "I need to go find Rachel now or else we're going to miss our flights."

"Ah, okay," Blaine hugs Kurt briefly and gives him a lopsided smile. "It was good to see you. Text me when you arrive, okay?"

"I will do." Kurt kisses him on the cheek. "Stay well, Blaine." After Blaine wishes well to him too, he begins to look for Rachel. _She can't be far – aha, there she is_. Very close to Finn. Kurt doesn't want to deal with the after effects of however long they've been together. But that's what best friends do.

Kurt wraps an arm around her waist. She reeks of alcohol. Or maybe it's a second hand alcohol smell because she's been with Finn. Do _all_ the ex-New Directions have fake ID's? "Come on, Rachel. It's time for us to go to the airport now."

"Oh," her smile falls. "I'll see you soon, Finn." She glances at Kurt for a moment but then she removes Kurt's hand from her waist and throws her arms around Finn's shoulders. Kurt moves to the cupcakes and let's them have their moment. This must've been hard for Rachel. He feels like a bad friend for not having checked up on her. He wonders if Finn and Rachel sorted out where they sit with each other. He hopes they did.

"Hey Kurt, she's yours now." Kurt turns around when he hears Finn's voice. Finn smiles at him and gives him a tight hug. "Take care of her," he whispers.

"I will," Kurt promises and pulls back. He nods at Finn and walks towards Rachel with a hand outreached for her to hold. "Are you ready to go home now?"

She takes a deep breath and wipes a stray tear from her eyes. "I am. Let's go."

Kurt walks her through the wedding reception and they make their way outside where dozens of cabs are waiting to take drunken guests home. As they get into the cab, Kurt takes his coat off and gives it Rachel. She mutters a quiet 'thanks' when she slips it on. She rests her head on Kurt's shoulder on the way to the airport. Just before they arrive, she pats his leg.

Kurt looks down to meet Rachel's eyes staring up at him. "You okay?"

She nuzzles into his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

He pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rach."

* * *

I fuckin' love Just Give Me a Reason by Pink & Nate Ruess (my husband). And as you've noticed, I'm not going to make Kurt all sad and depressed and shit every time he hears Pink or Katy Perry.


	13. Chapter 13

When Kurt and Rachel arrive at the loft, they don't talk. No talking needs to be done because they just understand how things are going to commence right now. Rachel's already texted Brody her safe arrival and Kurt's done the same with Blaine and Adam. They both make their way to Kurt's room. Kurt hands Rachel the sweats and the hoodie she likes so much and he wears his pyjama pants and an over-sized shirt.

Rachel sits on the bed cross-legged as Kurt does his skin regime. He shortens it to ten five minutes and turns off the light when he's done. He hops under the upturned covers and immediately pulls Rachel to him, cradling her to his chest.

"You can talk to me if you want to." Kurt whispers. It's almost as if though he thinks that if he speaks any louder, more people will know what's wrong. He just wants to shield Rachel from the hurt right now like she did for Kurt when he found out about Blaine cheating. He wants to be there for his best friend.

"I know." She wraps her arm around his waist and places her leg between his knees. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "It's okay."

Rachel doesn't have class on Friday so Kurt spends the morning tip toeing around the loft. He has late classes today but he's wanted to clock in extra time in the dance studio for a while so he makes his way to NYADA early. He's a little worried about Rachel. He doesn't want to leave her on her own.

**To Brody** (08:11): _Rachel needs you. I know that very vague but I can't really explain it via text. Just come with cuddles to give out? I have class today and I don't want to leave her at home alone._

**To Kurt** (08:13): _You had me after the first sentence. I'll come to yours when I'm done showering. My class starts at 2pm today so I can spend the morning with her. I'll bring vegan ice-cream x_

**To Brody** (08:14): _You're an angel. X_

**To Kurt** (08:14): _I know I am x_

Adam slips his hand around Kurt's waist as they walk down the road after classes are over. Thank god both of them had early days today, so it's only 4pm. Kurt saw Adam in little bursts throughout the whole day, and every time his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Because Brody's been home with Rachel, he didn't need to worry about her as much as he would have before. She was in safe and capable hands. Besides, he hadn't stopped thinking about their date on Monday and _okay_ so maybe they're going to be that couple (are they a couple?) that go out way too much. Holy hell,_ and that stupid almost kiss. _Kurt honestly doesn't know what got into him that day, but he does know that he can't stop thinking about kissing Adam and he's _frustrated._

The romance made Kurt swoon too. He got surprised with roses delivered to his class, but he returned the favour and got a bouquet with dip-dyed tips. New York works really fast. There've been little notes scattered around here and there and even more flowers throughout the week in any case, and even though Valentine's Day was yesterday, Adam says that the week isn't officially over.

The loft looks like a florist and Santana's threatened to kidnap both Kurt and Adam and make them elope if Kurt doesn't get his shit together. Thank god for her showing up at campus today. She took the roses and his files for music theory home with her, so all Kurt has with him is his satchel.

"So," Adam moves himself closer to Kurt's side. "What are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd go to the movies with me." Kurt smiles, "This is a part of my romancing you. And I really don't want today to be over yet. I'm having too much fun with you. Let's celebrate that it's weekend and all." He glances at Adam who has a grin that can only be described as a childish grin.

"I'd really like that. We can watch the next movie that's on. I used to do that with my sister when I visited London last summer." Adam winks. Kurt's eyes widen and Adam chuckles. "What?"

"You have a sister?"

"Oh," Adam whistles. "I have the most annoying, bitchy yet kind of endearing sister in the world. Her name's Taylor."

Kurt chuckles. "How old is she?"

"She's turning 18 this year. She thinks she owns the world." Adam chuckles and he releases Kurt's waist, taking his hand in his instead as they turn a corner. "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"I do have one brother," Kurt confirms. "Finn. He's my age. His mom and my dad got married in my junior year. He's reasonably smart in his own type of way."

"Do you guys get along?"

"We do. We've gone through a lot, but we've definitely come out of everything stronger and definitely more appropriate." Kurt chuckles, "despite the fact that he dated Rachel."

"Oh," Adam shudders. "It must've been weird."

"It wasn't then. Though it was definitely bizarre when he proposed to her and he didn't tell me."

Adam chokes on air. "Oh my god, they were engaged? What happened?"

"Rachel got accepted into NYADA. I didn't get in straight away and Finn didn't get accepted into the varsity he applied to, so Rachel decided to defer for a year so that Finn and I could work at our applications and we could all move to New York together. The day they were supposed to get married, Finn put her on a train and sent her to New York so she could start her dreams. It was the most selfless, heartbreaking thing I've ever experienced." Kurt shrugs. "None of us knew how to make him feel better after she'd left because he really thought he'd screwed it up, but I also had to be there for Rachel because she's my best friend, you see?"

"I thought things like that only happened in movies." Adam swings his and Kurt's intertwined hands experimentally and smiles at Kurt. "He sounds like a really cool guy and I really hope I get the pleasure of meeting him some day."

"You will," Kurt blushes.

"I'm glad." Adam smiles brightly at Kurt. "Look, we're here." He points to the opposite side of the road where the theatre is. "I really hope they have a classic. The first movie I saw here was Grease, which I understand is stereotypically cliché, but I absolutely adore that movie. They show old movies and movies that have just been released. It's extremely convenient."

Kurt snorts and grips Adam's hand tighter. He shuffles closer to the latter while they walk across the cross street and make their way to see what's on. "You're very cute. Have I told you that? Because I feel like I don't say it nearly as much as I should."

"That's the only word in your vocabulary when you're intoxicated." Adam chuckles, but a light blush dusts his cheek bones. "You're an absolute darling."

Kurt bites his lip to prevent himself from combusting from happiness and warm fuzzy feelings in his stomach. He glances at the movies on and his jaw drops. He tugs at Adam's jacket sleeve. "Oh my god, it's Disney evening in the old movies section. It's like they _knew_ I was coming tonight and decided to raid my brain for my favourite movies."

Adam places his hand on Kurt's lower back and leans down to kiss Kurt's cheek. Kurt stops freaking out about the Disney movie collection of _The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Lion King _so he can allow his body to react to the kiss. When he turns his head to the left, he glances at Adam who has a smile plastered on his face like the just got told that peace has been declared over the world. Kurt's blush travels in slow motion (_and this is why people assume I'm a blushing virgin_) from his neck all the way up to his hairline.

This is the perfect moment. Moments like this seldom make themselves so obvious, but for some reason, Kurt thinks there will be many more. When he throws his arm around Adam's waist, it feels right. When Adam lifts his eyebrow in confusion, it's extremely endearing and charming. But as Kurt leans in and Adam meets him halfway, leaning his head down the rest of the distance, Kurt knows that this is perfect.

The kiss is short. There's not much movement of lips. It's merely an extended peck – for a lack of better words – but it really couldn't get more perfect. Kurt feels sparks right down to his feet and up his body again. Adam's lips are dry, but they're _so perfect_ and they fit with Kurt's lips _just right_. They both pull back kiss and Kurt places one more kiss on Adam's cheek. Kurt leans onto the latter's left side and places his head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to watch?"

Adam smiles at Kurt. His grip tightens around Kurt's waist and Adam leans his head against his. "My favourite was always the Lion King."

"Then the Lion King it is. And luckily for us, it's about to start so we don't have to ditch our original plan of watching the first thing that was next on."

Adam chuckles while he and Kurt walk towards the electronic machine to get tickets. "I don't really understand why we went and looked at the movies if our purpose was just to watch whatever was on next."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "If something unbelievably epic was playing tonight, but the next movie was an awful movie, would you have seen it?"

Adam winks at Kurt. "I don't think I would've paid much attention to the movie, if I'm being honest with you." He gives Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go get us popcorn and drinks. Is there anything particular you'd like?"

"Wait," Kurt's eyes widen and he turns to face him. "What would you have been paying attention to? Because if you're insinuating what I think you are insinuating then we can just go look for the crappiest movie there, I swear on my life."

Adam smirks and ignores Kurt's question. "There's coke and you could get a slush-"

"No!" Kurt answers quickly. "No way. I've gotten way too acquainted with slushies in my life. Please no."

Adam raises his hands in a surrender notion. "Okay, no slushy then." He chuckles. "Is that a story I'm going to get to hear anytime soon?"

"Maybe you will." Kurt sticks his tongue out petulantly. "And now that you've left my mind blank with your insinuations, you can go get us snacks. I'll have a diet coke and I don't really care about popcorn flavouring. I'm an equal opportunist."

Adam looks at Kurt and a grin appears on his face. A laugh tries to make its way from his mouth but he disguises it as a cough. "An equal opportunist, is it?"

"Oh my god," Kurt groans and pushes Adam towards the refreshment counters. "You're such a fucking child."

When the movie finishes, Kurt and Adam hang back in the cinema a few minutes longer than anyone else so they can calm themselves down.

"At least we sang 'Can you feel the love tonight.' We're not completely horrible people."

"We are not horrible people," Adam sticks his tongue out at Kurt. "We are two people on a very nice date and who got lost in each other at a cinema."

"I can't believe we just did that," Kurt laughs. "I feel like a high school student."

"Would you kill me if I told you that you were a high school student last year, because I think that should be noted," Adam chuckles and straightens his jacket. "Jesus, I've never felt so good in my life. I feel like I'm on top of the world."

Kurt sighs and ruffles his hair hoping that today is the day the sex hair thing is going to work out for him because it's never worked before. "Just think about it. I might have been in high school last year, but when you were doing your senior year, I was a freshman. So I wouldn't talk about our age."

"You're making me feel like a cradle snatcher," Adam throws his arms around Kurt's waist. "But I don't even feel bad. Look at you, you're absolutely stunning." He kisses Kurt's cheek and pulls his arms from around the latter, offering his left hand.

"I wouldn't talk about being absolutely stunning if I were you. You rival everyone and you win. And there's always the accent," Kurt smiles coyly. "I'm a goner for the accent."

"I swear, I'm going to start saying exceptionally English things one day and you're going to throw a shoe at me or something." Adam shudders. "I never understood the appeal of the accent."

"Well that would be a bit conceited of you, wouldn't it?" Kurt shakes his head and leads Adam to the exit of the cinema, taking a left and walking down the road to the nearest Starbucks. Adam pouts and Kurt giggles. "Baby, I'm kidding. If I sounded like you did, I would never shut up. Well, I never shut up anyway. But you get the cutesy sentiment I'm trying to get at."

Kurt chooses to ignore the fact that he called Adam 'baby.' If he pretends it didn't happen then there's less embarrassment for him and there's no awkwardness with him and Adam just in case he doesn't like it. Adam stops for a moment and when Kurt glances at him, Adam's observing him carefully and smiling. "I don't think I would ever stop talking if I were you either. But let's stop whilst we're ahead because once I get started, I'm never going to stop, and I don't really think you want to be _that _couple."

Kurt laughs nervously because Adam's right and he also called them a couple. "Of course."

The boys turn into the Starbucks. Kurt checks the time on his phone. 18:15. It's still early which explains why the coffee shop is full. Kurt sighs dramatically. "I feel like we've been up and about forever. It's only quarter past six. How is that even possible?"

Adam chuckles and shakes his head. "Usually the saying is 'time goes by fast when you're having fun' but I'm having a blast and time seems to be dragging. This is a beautiful time we need to take advantage of."

"Besides, I still want to go dancing for a bit." Kurt sticks his tongue out at Adam. "Sans alcohol."

"But you're such a fun drunk."

"Fuck you," Kurt's hands fly to his mouth and Adam bursts into obnoxiously loud laughter when Kurt receives a glare from a mother in front of them with a thirteen and nine year old. _Why the hell are they even in line with her?_ "Sorry," he apologizes to her sheepishly. "Slip of tongue."

"Yes, I'm sure. Explain that to me when my child is having a slip of tongue _like that man at Starbucks_." She rolls her eyes and turns to face the upcoming barista. Kurt smacks Adam on his bicep.

"What?" Adam mock whispers, "I had nothing to do with this. That was your choice word, not mine."

"I really don't like you right now. I hope you know that."

"Oh," Adam mocks. "You like me a lot right now."

"I'm going to throw my coffee on you once I've ordered it, you realize."

"I run faster than you do."

Kurt snorts. "I was a Cheerio and I was in glee club. You do not run faster than me. I run at the speed of light. You run at the speed of turtles compared to me."

"I caught everything else, but I'm still stuck on the part where you're a breakfast cereal."

"Oh, I was a cheerleader in high school for about three months." Kurt shrugs. "I forget that not everyone knows what the Cheerio's are."

"Wait, like with a uniform and stuff?"

"Yes Adam."

Adam turns around and raises his eyebrow at Kurt. "Do you still have this uniform?"

"Why?"

"Research. It's for the greater good."

"Oh my god," Kurt laughs. "You're adorable."

"Not what I was looking for," Adam grumbles. "But no seriously – that uniform."


	14. Chapter 14

Mega author note alert;

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't had an internet connection at home, so I've just been trying to write a lot – which I have – and I promise I'm not abandoning ship for all my stories. Your reviews make me write more and I just wanted to tell you I appreciated it. I've gone back and edited all the chapters – so that instead of the line breaks, there's the '~*~' and I really hope it's not too confusing.

I'm working on a big project. Well, sort of. It's going to be a Kurtbastian one shot – that is all Sebastian's journal entries from the before the day he starts Dalton, but it's going to be AU because that Kurtbastian shit doesn't just happen. I'm aiming at 15 000 words, minimum. Yikes. I plan on posting it on my birthday. Well, that's the idea. But I won't be able to write lots in May because it's 3/5 people in my house's birthday and I'm going to the Bieber concert (don't even judge me) so I have to work five thousand times more so that my mom doesn't regret it. Sigh. But like I said, thank you for your support.

I wish Kadam got more screen time, but that's never going to happen and it's kind of sad. I'm not ready for Klaine to get back together yet. Smh.

Please do review, they make me goopey. Thank you for your ongoing support.

* * *

Kurt pushes Adam against the elevator wall and the latter groans, running his hands through Kurt's hair. "I– don't– want– you– to– go," Adam whispers between kisses. "I want you to stay locked in his elevator with me– forever."

Kurt giggles and pulls back to rub his nose against Adam's. "I'd smell like shit and then you wouldn't want to kiss me anymore."

Adam grabs Kurt by the waist and smiles slyly. "Oh rubbish," he pushes him against the opposite wall and peppers kisses along his jaw, nipping his earlobe, earning himself quiet breathy moans from Kurt. "I'd never want to stop kissing you."

Kurt whimpers when he feels hardness against his thigh. He shifts his knee slightly and Adam whimpers at the friction. "Oh my god."

Kurt tentatively places his hands on Adam's chest and slides them downwards – only to be stopped by the elevator halting and a few voices outside of it. He pushes Adam off of him and grabs his satchel as the boys make their way through the hall with whatever dignity they can muster, getting knowing smirks from a few girls that are entering the elevator when they leave, giggling like preteen girls.

When Kurt opens the door of the loft at 01:30, he really doesn't expect anyone to be up, let alone sitting on the sitting on the couch and looking at him expectantly. He's still running high on adrenaline and _Adam. _After the movie, which wasn't really paid attention to -though if asked, he'd be able to tell whoever it was that asked what the movie was about in a heartbeat- they had done dancing at La Vida. They spent hours there and finally ended up at a Starbucks _again_ where they told stories from their childhoods. Some were cute and some were sad, but it was good to look in retrospect and finally smile about everything that had happened. The smallest and most unexpected moments in their lives were the ones that really stuck.

_"The first time I think Finn and I really clicked was when we had Gaga week at school. My friend Tina and I were getting harassed by a few football Neanderthals because we were in very out there costumes, so he took a shower curtain and made it into a costume and tried to relay the message that there was nothing wrong with being different. He stood up to those jocks. I thought it was the cutest thing ever because then I liked him – uh uh, different story for a different time." _Kurt chuckles. _"It was very sweet and I think since then, we've been going in the right direction and trying to see eye to eye as _brothers_."_

_ "I was a very careless child. Before I came out of the closet to anyone, I was harbouring a very intense and scary crush on my best friend. One day he came over to study-"_Adam shoves Kurt's shoulder lightly. _"Don't look at me like that. We _did_ have to study something insane like biology. At some point I ended up blurting out the fact that I like him and he kind of launched himself at me. Anyways, my Dad always came upstairs to say hi, but he seems to have a complete and utter disregard for knocking, so he walked in on Mason trying to take my shirt off. Dad said to tell him next time I bring a boy over so that he doesn't ruin my mojo. That moment meant a shitload to me. More than Dad will ever know."_

"Well, well, well, look at the cat that caught the canary." Kurt takes in the two girls and Brody sitting across the couch. Santana has her proud bitch smirk on.

"Pay up bitches," Brody declares. "He came home just like I said he would."

Rachel groans when she reaches over to her bag. "I'm basically giving you money to buy me lunch, you realize that?"

Brody shrugs. "I don't care. I won. Satan, pay up."

"Keep your pants on, moron." She rolls her eyes and peels her phone cover off her phone, retrieving twenty dollars and handing it to Brody.

"Thank you very much ladies. It's been good doing business with you."

"Wait," Kurt takes his jacket off, puts his bag on the arm of the couch and seats himself on the smallest couch curling his legs in. "You guys made bets on whether I was going to come home or not?"

"Or come home with Adam," Rachel quipped. "Either way, it was a win-win-win. Well, it would have actually been a win-win because if you had brought Adam or gone over to his. You would've gotten laid."

Kurt actually doesn't care. He's trying to get the exhilarated feelings out of his body because even though he and Adam did kind of play cat and mouse when they got off the subway in Brooklyn (When Adam started singing I'll Cover You, Kurt melted into the floor)- that is not the reason his cheeks are red. An unnecessary amount of time was spent saying goodbye to each other, but an even longer time was spent kissing at the door of the building (_and in the elevator, at door of the loft, against the wall next to the door of the loft and so on_.) Adam's a really good kisser and his tongue does extremely wonderful _twisty_ things Kurt doesn't know how to articulate because if he tries, he will get a boner in the middle of his living room with three sets of eyes on him. "It was still a win. It was only the second date Rachel. Calm down."

"So there's going to be a third, right?"

"Yes, Santana, there will be a third."

"Please don't bring him here. Your bed is extremely comfortable and I can't sleep when there's porn playing in the back round. Wait, maybe you should. He should come here because I still haven't met him. He needs my stamp of approval before you even consider letting him stick it up your ass."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Kurt snorts.

Santana waves her hand in no particular direction, but proceeds to slap Brody over the head when he gives an _almost_ silent approval to Kurt. "Shut up, Barbie two point oh. I know where you live."

"Oh, I'm shivering in my timbers." Brody rolls his eyes when he deadpans. "I'll start sleeping with a knife under my pillow and one eye open."

Santana pouts at Brody. "Your sarcasm isn't attractive."

"Everything about me is attractive because I'm a hot piece of ass."

"Wow, you guys are like twins." Kurt laughs when Rachel gets off the larger couch and plops herself onto Kurt's lap. "You're like the cruder version of us."

"I beg to differ, Kurt. We are not the _'cruder version'_" Santana sits up straighter and scrunches her nose in concentration. "_Oh baby, do it right there again. Brody, oh fuck me harder_."

Rachel snorts. "I don't sound like that when Brody and I have sex."

"Yes you do," Brody, Kurt and Santana speak simultaneously. The latter rolls her eyes at Rachel who has a blush rising high up on her cheek and is attempting to stop herself from hiding in Kurt's embrace which is a bit shaky because of his silent laughter. Brody's just smirking like a smug bastard.

"I could have lived my whole life content and not knowing what you sound like when you come, hobbit. The fact that you're getting laid and I'm not is sad." Santana shakes her head. "Well, actually-"

"You've been here for barely a week, Satan." Kurt shakes his head and pouts. "Of course you aren't getting laid. And besides, do you think you're ready to try dating again? Because-"

"Uh uh," Santana shakes her head and waves her index finger, shutting Kurt up. She gets up and gets a beer from the fridge (_something she was surprised Kurt and Rachel had in the loft._) "I'm fine. Brit's with Sam and that's okay. I'm not hung up over her. I'm going to date and I'm going to get laid and I want to hear nothing of it. Besides, I got my mack on at the wedding so I'm good."

"We're just worried because we care, you know?" Rachel gives her a small smile. "But we won't push. Whatever happens will happen and we'll always be here to be your embarrassing roommates plus others."

"Exactly!" Brody exclaims and throws his feet onto Santana's lap. He receives a glare from her, but other than that, she does nothing to make him move. "We're all amigos. There are four and a half of us – Adam's the half if you're curious. He's not quite as crazy as us yet so he's like a junior member. When you get a girlfriend then we can all go on sappy shit like triple dates, get ice-cream together and go to Ohio all together."

"Wow," Kurt laughs. "I just got back from my second date with Adam and we're already talking about taking him to Ohio?"

"I'm not even dating anyone yet." Santana supplies, "Brody," she flicks his foot. "You're batshit crazy."

"I think it's cute."

Brody coos at Rachel. "I think you're cute, baby."

"Nope, off of me Rachel." Kurt snorts when Rachel makes her way to where Brody is sitting and Santana follows his lead by standing up and glaring at them distastefully for sharing Eskimo kisses and cooing at each other. "I had a good date night. Go cuddle and send each other love eyes in the bedroom. I'm still running on adrenaline. This has literally been the best date of my life and I'd like to over-analyse everything I might have done wrong."

"And your home girl will be helping you. Please don't have sex? I'm already traumatized." She blows the couple fake kisses. "'Night kids, come on Kurt." She drags Kurt by his wrist. He chuckles and waves weakly at Brody and Rachel whilst he gets dragged to his room.

He bounces on his bed and pats the space next to him for Santana to follow his lead. "So," he says when she scoots into his side. "There's no way you abandoned Rachel and Brody because they were getting sappy. I hate to break it to yo, but you're going to hate me and Adam if that's the case."

Santana bites her lip nervously and looks up at Kurt, who's sporting his own wide eyes at the expression on the Santana's face. She inhales deeply through her nose. "We had sex."

Kurt tilts his head away from hers so he can look her in the eye. He chuckles lightly but quickly apologizes when Santana glares at him. "Sorry, I apologize. I've just never seen you so nervous to talk about sex before."

"Yes well," she groans and burrows her head under Kurt's armpit. "It's never been so weird before."

"Ah," Kurt sighs. "You're being cryptic, so I'm going to chance it. _Who_ exactly did you have this odd sex with?"

Santana flings an arm around Kurt's waist and burrows upwards, deeper into his armpit. He giggles a bit and she raises her eyebrow. "Tickles," he mumbles. She sticks her tongue out at him and burrows further upwards. He chuckles but she stops eventually. Santana exhales slowly and without keeping eye contact, she speaks. "IhadsexwithQuinnanditwasreallygoodbutIdontknowwha ttodonow."

"Shit," Kurt's eyes widen. "Please say that slowly?" he accentuates the word slowly and nods along, earning a pinch from Santana that makes him squeak and try to move away from her. "What? You sound like Adam when we met the first time and he was trying to get me to join the Adam's Apples."

Santana is very quick to reply. "It's because he wanted you to see how long he could hold his breath for future reasons."

"Oh my god," Kurt groans. "You don't have a filter. And you're avoiding my question I asked you with inappropriate conclusions. Who'd you have sex with?"

Santana puffs her cheeks out and looks at Kurt pleadingly, almost willing him to just pull the words out of her eyes. He wraps his arm tighter around her and pulls Santana closer to him. He hears giggling and shushing and immediately groans because he asked Brody and Rachel to not have sex _today._

"I had really hot sex with Quinn. A couple of rounds actually," a blush tinges her cheeks. "And in the morning – like we were totally cool. We hooked up and that was that, but then she fucking kissed me."

Kurt doesn't talk for thirty seconds - just letting the information descend into his brain properly so that he can process it. He makes a move to speak but his mouth just ends up opening and closing and then repeating the process multiple times. Santana groans and attempts to pull away from Kurt, ready to face the sounds that await outside the sanctuary of Kurt's bedroom, but the latter squashes her against him and rests his chin on her head to attempt stopping her miniature flailing and protesting.

"So, you fucked Quinn."

Santana snorts. "Do you kiss your father with that mouth?"

Kurt gives her his bitch glare waiting for her to answer. Santana squirms under the gaze but refuses to break eye contact.

"Yes… what are you going to say? That I was being predatory?" Santana frowns. At the rate Kurt's going, he will kill her before she can discuss anything about feelings.

"No, calm down. I was processing what you told me so I didn't squeak when I tried talking. I honestly can not believe I thought of your combination earlier. You guys are _so_ cute." Santana glares at him and he shrinks into the pillows. "So," he coughs. "Do you like her?"

"Kurt," she deadpans. "I've been kissed by Brittany and so have you. You know how gentle she can be – but Quinn? Fuck, she blew my mind. I nearly jumped into a marshmallow swimming pool. And now I have insistent butterflies – okay, no they're actually bludgers in my stomach and they refuse to go away. It's so irrelevant and I'm highly unimpressed with my bodily reactions to _kissing_."

"Oh, okay I see what you mean." He nods in agreement. "And what does she think about this?"

"I don't know," Santana mumbles. "We didn't speak about it. She's a mindfuck."

"Well," he loosens his grip on her. "I'm here whatever you decide. I'm not sure you want me to tell you what to do. I think you just wanted to tell someone?"

Santana sighs. "Yeah, I wanted to tell someone who knew our history, and mine and Brit's history and whatever."

Kurt kisses the top of her forehead and they sit in a comfortable silence for fifteen minutes. "I know this is horrible timing, but seriously, how does everyone that used to be in the New Directions end up hooking up? It's like we have a complete and utter disregard for gender and friends' exes."

Santana snorts. "Well," she drawls. "Why don't you tell me all about your non-New Direction hook up?"

"Oh thank god," Kurt sighs in relief. "I thought not talking about it was going to eat me from the inside out."

"I bet that-"

"No."

"He'd like to-"

"Santana, I swear on my life."

"You ruin all my fun."

"I'm never going to tell you if you keep chirping in."

Santana jumps off the bed – somehow having managed detaching herself from Kurt and slipping on a sweater of his. She jumps back onto the bed where Kurt has lifted the blanket for both of them to slip underneath the covers. "Did you kiss with tongue?"

Kurt snorts. "I feel like we're in middle school." he turns onto his side and faces Santana who rolls her eyes fondly.


	15. AUTHOR NOTE - please read

Hey guys!

I'll be posting this on my other story as well, so yeah duplicate.

So, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but things have been quite busy and a little tough. I have been writing, mind you, but school and family has really come in the way. I wish I could be one of those authors that updates every single week, but I promise I will always do what I can without straining myself, because I don't really think that would be fair.

So, I haven't given up on this story. Or any of mine. Or ignoring anyone on tumblr. I do see your messages and they make me smile though. I just don't have a laptop right now because mine broke, so I use my Mom's. I know, I know.

Do send in prompts and reviews if you can. I'm going to get back on my feet with a bang so everything will just be posted at once. I just need to sort myself out so I'll be going on hiatus for two months or so.

I'm so sorry for inconveniencing you and if you stick with my story, I'm going to make it worth while for you. I'm not giving up. Just a little hiatus to sort out my life and pretend to enjoy my birthday on the 26th. I'm one of _those_ people.

Have good weekends. You deserve it. I'll see you as soon as I can.

I have so much love for you all. x


End file.
